


Love, France

by SmolFelton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, French Draco Malfoy, Model Draco Malfoy, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Police Officer Harry Potter, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, saving all the sex for later, someone call a dentist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFelton/pseuds/SmolFelton
Summary: In France, anything can happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I have finally decided to upload Love, France to ao3!  
> You can find the original posts on my tumblr @smolfelton!

Harry marveled at the view before him, his eyes wide and excited as the city lights began to flicker on. He leaned over the bridge and watched the changing colors for what seemed like ages. The sun was finally setting after a long day, and Harry looked to his friends with a wide smile placed upon his face.

“It’s so beautiful,” he said happily.

Ron nodded and both he and Hermoine leaned over the edge with him. “It really is, mate. I can’t believe you’ve never been here before, though.”

Harry snorted. “I’ve never been much of anywhere before.”

“You should go on holiday more often,” Hermoine suggested. “We know how hard you’ve been working lately, with all of the new cases you’ve been taking on. You really needed a break, Harry.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Harry said in a low voice, sighing. “I was offered a promotion, you know.”

“Really?” Ron asked, suddenly excited. “When?”

“A few days ago,” Harry replied. “I haven’t decided if I wanted to take it or not. It has a lot of perks, and instead of being in the field I’ll be working with more paperwork than anything. Plus I’d get my own office.”

“Mate, you have to take it!” Ron said brightly.

“It sounds wonderful, Harry,” Hermione joined in with equal excitement. “Why haven’t you taken the offer yet?”

Harry shrugged. “I told Robards that I’d think about it over my holiday.”

“You’d be insane not to go for it,” Ron said, giving him a pointed look.

“Ron’s right,” Hermione nodded, then looked around at the evening sky. A sharp breeze blew past them and Harry burrowed deeper into his coat, Hermione’s long bushy hair blowing in his face in the process. “We should probably head back to the hotel now.”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled. “You both can go. I’m going to stay for a little longer.”

“You sure?” Ron asked, standing straight before he linked his arm with Hermione’s. “Think you’ll remember the way back alone?”

“I’ll be fine,  _mum_ ,” Harry chuckled. “You two go. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Ron playfully elbowed him before turning and leaving the bridge with Hermione. Harry watched for a few moments as the two walked away, then looked back to the view. The sun began to set on the horizon of a lovely orange and pink sky, the grey clouds almost purple-looking overhead. The water beneath the bridge reflected the city lights, and Harry inwardly felt… small.

Small and unsure. For the past few years he had fully immersed himself in work, not caring if he died in the line of fire or not. It was easier not to think about life when you’re hunting criminals and getting shot at.

But here he was, standing on a bridge and watching the beautiful lights of Paris for the first time in his life. He had never stopped to think of anything other than work, and now that he was somewhere that truly made him happy, work was the last thing on his mind. He wasn’t the great Officer Potter at that moment. 

He was just Harry.

“How many years have I wasted,” he asked himself, voice barely above a whisper, “when all this time I could have been here instead?”

Harry leaned on the edge of the bridge for a few more minutes, the cool autumn breeze rushing around him. The sky went from orange and pink to purple, and he could start to see the stars beginning to shine. He sighed to himself, wishing he had more daylight to spend out here, but he knew if he didn’t get back to the hotel by nightfall his friends would come looking for him. 

With a grunt, he abruptly stood and turned, stepping away from the edge only to collide with another person. They yelped, promptly falling on their backside, and Harry couldn’t move fast enough to catch them.

“Shit!” Harry gasped, reaching out to help them up. “Are you-”

“Qu’est ton problème?“ the person asked, brushing the long white-blond hair out of their face to reveal a man around Harry’s age.

Harry froze, his arms outstretched in midair as if he were going to help him up. He could feel his heart thud in his chest at the sight of the man before him.

His hair was an almost white-blond color, long and flowing down his back while his eyes were a piercing grey that bored into Harry like a burning fire. He wore nice, casual clothes which were nearly overshadowed by his huge too-big grey jumper and white scarf. Despite his enraged expression, Harry thought he might just be the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life.

The blond man sat there for a moment as if he were waiting on Harry to do or say something, then huffed and stood, shoving the frozen hands out of his way.

“T’es bizarre,” he said in a beautiful French accent that made Harry’s heart clench tight in his chest.

The man brushed past Harry and walked away, scowl still set in place. Harry could only watch him as he left the bridge, staring unabashedly while feeling the blood rush in his ears. He was too shocked to chase him or even call after him.

“Shit,” he said, a sudden realisation dawning upon him. “I’m gay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So… you’re gay?” Ron asked.

“I mean, I think I like girls too. So maybe I’m bisexual?”

“Are you asking us or telling us?” Hermione questioned.

Harry thought for a moment, then answered, “Telling you.”

“Well, good on you mate,” Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder. “We still love you either way. Isn’t that right, ‘Mione?”

“That’s right,” Hermione nodded. “But what made you realise it so suddenly?”

“Well, yesterday when I was alone at the bridge I met a guy,” Harry snorted to himself. “Or rather, I  _crashed_  into a guy. I didn’t understand anything he said because he was French, but he was really… beautiful. And I guess that’s when I realised I liked blokes as well.”

The three walked down the sidewalk and past a number of shops. The sun was bright overhead and the crisp autumn breeze rushed by them, running through their hair and making their scarves flow in the wind. Harry’s normally disheveled hair was even more messy today, as he couldn’t sleep the night before.

“You should’ve gotten his number,” Ron said encouragingly.

“As if he would’ve given it to me,” Harry snorted. “He seemed pretty pissed that I knocked him over in the first place. And then I just froze and gawked at him like an idiot. Either way, I doubt I’ll ever see him again.”

“That’s a shame,” Hermione commented. “I’m sure dating would do you good. It could help get your mind off of work so much.”

Harry hummed, a gust of wind blowing past him as he did so. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and shivered, and not a moment later his scarf unwound itself from around his neck and flew away.

“Shit!” he huffed, watching it blow away across the road. He quickly ran after it, stopping only for a moment to look both ways before crossing the street. It blew down the sidewalk as he chased it, and he could faintly hear his friends calling after him, but he didn’t stop.

Harry ran after it for what seemed like ages, swerving around the people who walked along the sidewalk and probably earning himself a few odd glances. After what seemed like forever he finally caught the elusive scarf, quickly wrapping it around his neck so it wouldn’t blow away again.

He huffed, out of breath as he looked around, suddenly realising he had no idea where he was. None of the shops around looked familiar, and it dawned on him that he was lost. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and right as he was about to phone Ron, that was when he saw  _him_.

The blond man from the other day was sitting outside a pastry shop on the other side of the street. He wore a black turtleneck with a green scarf wrapped around his neck, along with tight navy jeans and brown winter boots. His hair was tied up into a ponytail and Harry could begin to feel his heart racing in his chest.

 _It’s him,_ he thought.  _It’s him. It’s him. It’s really him._

The man was drinking what Harry assumed was coffee in one hand, while in the other he held a book. One leg was crossed over the other, and Harry couldn’t help but admire those  _long, slim legs_. He never knew someone could look so gorgeous.

 _What do I do?_  he asked himself.  _What do I say? Does it even matter? I mean, he probably doesn’t even speak English anyway. But I should still apologise to him about yesterday. How the hell do you say sorry in French?_

“Okay,” he said to himself, quickly tidying up his clothes and running a hand through his hair. “Get yourself together. Just go to him and say sorry. Simple.”

When he looked up though the blond man had left and Harry looked around quickly, wondering where he had gone so fast. He finally spotted the man walking farther down the sidewalk and around the corner, and Harry rushed after him. For a few moments Harry lost sight of him, but as he came around the corner he could see him walking down the stairs leading to the tube station.

“Fuck,” he hissed to himself, swerving past the people around him as he dashed to the stairs. He lost sight of him again for a little while, nearly tripping as he ran down the steps and to the station.

Harry stopped when he reached the platform, his head whipping around as he searched for the blond man once again. He huffed, out of breath, and began to feel disappointment well up inside him.

Right as he was about to give up and turn around, he spotted the white-blond hair out of the corner of his eye. His attention snapped to the man who was now walking into one of the tubes and Harry knew he had to act fast. 

“Hey!” he shouted, quickly running to the tube doors. “Hey, wait!”

The man didn’t hear him, and right as Harry got to the door it shut in front of his face. He groaned and tapped on the window where the man was sitting, finally getting his attention. The blond turned to look at him, a surprised look upon his face as he stared wide-eyed at Harry. His silver-grey eyes were even more beautiful than Harry remembered, and he froze once again at the sight of him.

Harry opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but right as he did so the tube pulled off and the man was gone. He groaned, crouching down and holding his head in his hands.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed, slumping down in his seat as he did so. He pulled out his phone, paying no mind to the lunch that had now probably gone cold in front of him. He skimmed through his Instagram, a bored look gracing his face.

“Mate, what’s with you?” Ron asked as he ate. “You’ve been all moody for days now. It’s not still because of that guy, is it?”

“Ron,” Hermione huffed, smacking his arm. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. And leave Harry be. He’s obviously upset by this.”

“I’m fine guys, really,” Harry faked a smiled. “There’s no reason for me to be upset in the first place anyways. I don’t even know him.”

Both Ron and Hermione gave him a pitying look and Harry inwardly felt like an idiot, getting all upset over a stranger whom he hadn’t even really spoken to. He looked back down to his phone, scrolling through the recent pictures in Paris, France. Most of which were pictures of food and people standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, and Harry wondered if he should go see it as well.

He froze when his eyes locked on one picture and he stopped scrolling instantly. He sat up straight and clicked on it, gasping a little when he recognized who was in it.

“It’s him!” Harry exclaimed, shocked.

In the picture a blond man was sitting at a table with an older blonde woman, both having dinner outside what appeared to be a fancy restaurant. The man’s hair was tied up and he wore a fine black suit and tie while the woman wore a beautiful green dress.

“Who?” Harry heard Ron ask in the background, but he hardly paid his friends any attention now.

Harry clicked on the icon and the blond man’s profile popped up revealing dozens of pictures, which were mostly selfies. Harry clicked on every one, eyes wide as he studied them.

The most recent picture was of the man wearing a black jumper while sitting on a balcony, his hair tied into a loose braid on one side and a smile gracing his beautiful face in a way that made Harry’s heart flutter. His grey eyes were shining and Harry felt something burn into the pit of his stomach.

_Want._

“Harry, what are you on about?” Hermione asked.

“This is the guy,” Harry said, showing her the phone.

“Oh,” she said, surprised. Ron peered over her shoulder to see as well. “Well he is certainly attractive. I think I can see why you’re so hung up over this.”

“Looks like one of those spoiled rich boys to me,” Ron snorted before going back to his lunch, ignoring the pointed look he received from his girlfriend.

Harry looked back down at the phone, scrolling through the profile before looking for the follow button. His thumb hovered over the button and he felt his breath catch in his throat.  _Should I? Would he even recognise me? And if he did, wouldn’t he think I were some kind of weird stalker?_

He sighed, looking to the profile picture of the beautiful man smiling.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, then pressed follow. The moment he did, however, he could feel a ball of ice form in the pit of his stomach and a cold sweat surround his body.  _Shit, shit, shit. Why did I do that? Can I unfollow him real quick? Maybe he won’t even see it._

Before Harry could unfollow him, he suddenly got a notification. With shaky fingers he clicked on it, eyes going wide in surprise.

_**iceprince**  started following you._


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m an idiot,” Harry mumbled to himself, peering over the newspaper he had been pretending to read for the past hour. “I’m a damn bloody idiot.”

He had successfully found the café he saw the blond man sitting at the other day and took a seat outside by the rose bushes. He wore a ridiculous disguise consisting of two giant coats that made him look twice as big, a plaid red scarf, a black beanie that hid his messy hair, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

After going through almost every single one of the man’s pictures on Instagram, Harry had discovered that this café was one he frequented. On an impulsive whim he threw on a disguise and went to said café, giving Ron and Hermione an excuse that he was going sight-seeing. But instead he was sitting outside the place, drinking nothing but tea for the past hour and pretending to read a newspaper as he waited.

The man hadn’t shown up, which Harry somewhat expected. What were the odds of the man coming to the café on today of all days? With a sigh, Harry folded the newspaper down onto the table and stared into his now cold tea.

“What was I thinking?” he asked himself, feeling foolish.

Harry was about to stand to leave, but right as he did someone sat at the table in front of him and he stopped immediately. The person’s back was towards him so he couldn’t see their face, but he immediately recognized the long white-blond hair, and he quickly picked up the newspaper again, pretending to read.

 _It’s him…_  he thought.  _What now?_

Harry peered over the newspaper as a waitress came up to the man to take his order, both speaking in French. He thought the man had the most wonderful voice he had ever heard in his entire life, and the foreign words that escaped his lips seemed almost like poetry.

_I should say hello… But how the hell am I supposed to speak with him?_

Harry felt his nerves getting the best of him and hid his face in the newspaper, his heart racing in his chest.  _He’ll recognise me and probably think I’m some creep. First I knock him over, then chase him through town, then follow him on Instagram, and now I’m practically spying on him… I’m a bloody stalker!_

He stopped and forced himself to take a breath, attempting to calm down. He peeked over the newspaper to find the man typing away on his phone, not paying him even the slightest bit of attention.

With a sigh, Harry set the newspaper down and pulled out his own phone. He had a text from Ron asking where he had gone off to and a few other messages, but nothing too important. Right as he text Ron back, he heard the click of a camera and looked up.

The blond man had taken a quick selfie, then went back to typing something.

Harry’s phone buzzed and he looked down to the text from Ron.

**_Hurry back mate. were leaving for dinner in 30 mins_ **

Harry huffed, sending an  _ **ok**_ to Ron before grabbing the newspaper and standing up. He looked at the back of the man’s head and felt like a giant idiot. 

_What was I expecting, honestly?_

He tossed the paper into a nearby bin, hiding his face behind the scarf and quickly moving past the man’s table. He walked away, not bothering to turn around. If he did he might end up doing something stupid… like chasing him down the street again.

-

Harry sighed as he picked at his pasta dish, a sullen expression on his face.

“Are you alright Harry?” Hermione asked, concerned. “You seem… upset.”

“Yeah,” Ron said next to her. “I thought holidays were supposed to be fun.”

“Sorry guys,” Harry muttered and took a breath before standing up. “Just not feeling it today. I think I’m gonna head back to the hotel now.”

“Want us to come along?” Ron asked.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Harry assured him. “Just need to clear my head.”

The two nodded and Harry turned to walk away. The moment he left the restaurant, a crisp autumn breeze rolled past him and he burrowed into his coat in an attempt to seek shelter from the cold. The sun was beginning to set on the city and Harry watched the sky as he walked, admiring the colors.

He had been thinking about the man all day and had finally come to the conclusion that he probably wasn’t acting in the healthiest way. Following the man on Instagram was one thing, but stalking him was something completely different. It was best to just leave it and forget about the man, Harry figured.

Right then his phone buzzed in his pocket and Harry sighed. It was probably Ron or Hermione, or so he thought. But when he looked at it he noticed it was actually an Instagram notification.

Harry huffed and unlocked it, not bothering to even read the notification before clicking on it. Once he did though, he stopped dead in his tracks and felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

It was a selfie of the blond man, a bright smile upon his face as he sat outside a café. The  _same bloody café_ Harry had been waiting for him at. But what had Harry frozen to the spot wasn’t the man, but rather the person sitting at the table behind him.

It was Harry. Harry wearing his ridiculous disguise and looking down at his phone. The man had tagged him-  _actually fucking tagged him._

 _Oh no,_ Harry thought, his heart racing in his chest. _Oh no oh no oh no!_

Harry gulped and scrolled down to the caption the man had written, his nerves shot as he read it. His eyes widened and no words could describe the horror he felt in that moment.

_**iceprince**  @goldenboy You aren’t slick 🙄😘😘_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry spent the rest of the night staring at his phone screen, even after Ron and Hermione had come back and gone to sleep. His fingers continuously scrolled up and down through the man’s Instagram and he had no clue what to do.

_Should I like the damn picture, or comment on it or something? Maybe I should message him. But what the hell would I say?_

At around 2 am he had decided that he would send a message. With his heart racing in his chest he clicked on the message button and his fingers hovered over the keypad, and he began to write the first thoughts that came to his mind.

**goldenboy: Hi**

_delete_

**goldenboy: Hey what’s up**

_delete delete_

**goldenboy: Sorry for stalking you**

_DELETE DELETE DELETE_

Harry groaned and flopped down onto his bed, tossing his phone onto the nightstand table. He buried his face into the pillow and took a deep breath, his stomach churning uncomfortably. How the hell was he supposed to do this? Should he even message him at all, or just ignore it?

Suddenly his phone buzzed and Harry practically jumped up, snatching it off the table. His messages instantly popped up, and his heart hammered in his chest when he saw the new chat.

 **iceprince: Cat got your tongue?**  😉

Harry could feel his face burn and he just then remembered that the man could probably see it every time he typed something.

“Shit,”he mumbled to himself, feeling like an idiot.

He took a shaky breath, then messaged him back.

**goldenboy: You speak English**

**iceprince: Obviously**

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. Was the man being smart with him, or just cheeky? But before he could reply, the man had already begun typing.

**iceprince: So what’s your name, stranger?**

**goldenboy: Harry**

**goldenboy: Harry Potter**

**iceprince: Well Mr Potter, care to explain why you’ve been stalking me?**

Harry felt his face burn.

**goldenboy: I wan’t stalking you**

**iceprince: Oh really? Then all of those other times were just happy coincidences? And you usually dress like that when going out for tea?**

**goldenboy: no…**

**iceprince: I can see you aren’t the most articulate fellow**

Harry groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

**goldenboy: I wasn’t stalking you**

**goldenboy: at least, not the first couple times**

**goldenboy: I was waiting for you today though**

**iceprince: Pray tell, why with the fancy getup?**

**goldenboy: I dunno… I panicked**

**iceprince: “panicked” 🙄**

**goldenboy: I did!**

**iceprince: Sure. Well, why on earth did you want to see me?**

**goldenboy: because…**

_Because I think you’re beautiful. Because you made me realise I wasn’t straight. Because I can’t stop thinking about you._

**iceprince: Because?**

**goldenboy: I dunno**

**iceprince: 😒**

**iceprince: Well, let me know when you figure it out. Goodnight Mr Potter**

_Oh._

**goldenboy: wait**

**goldenboy: what’s your name?**

**iceprince: Draco**

**iceprince: If you think you’ll get any other info out of me, you’re barmy.**

**goldenboy: no no, of course not**

**goldenboy: goodnight**

At that, Harry shut his phone off and set it in the nightstand table. He rolled over to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling, and after a few moments he smiled to himself, feeling a bit giddy.

“Draco,” he whispered, trying the name out on his tongue.

 _Beautiful,_  he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry never thought he could like somebody like Draco.

Draco was the type of person who took pictures of their dinner, and their expensive Mercedes, and a new selfie every other day. He was obviously rich and posh and even a bit cheeky, and in any other universe Harry Potter would have never fallen for such a person.

But he did.

Harry had always disliked people like that. He was poor growing up, living as an orphan while being forced to work practically as a servant to his uncle and aunt. Whenever he saw rich people flaunting their money around and showing off, it made him feel disgusted.

After he had left home he became a cop, which left no time for dating as he was fully immersed in being the best. But he had always figured that if he did find love, it would be with someone with brains, someone who was kind, someone who knew what it was like to struggle and to make it out alive.

Draco looked as if he were born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He probably had never gone hungry, or felt cold through the holes in his hand-me-down jumper, or had experienced the pain of losing something dear to him.

Harry, for the life of him, couldn’t understand why he had fallen for  _him_ , of all people. Sure, Draco had a pretty face, but other than that what else did he have to offer? What was it that had Harry so desperate to be close to him?

“Harry, mate?”

Harry jumped at Ron’s sudden voice. He had been so deep in thought that hadn’t even realised his friends came in.

“We’re going out to eat,” Ron said. “Wanna come?”

“No, thanks, that’s alright,” Harry replied, laying back down on his bed.

“Harry, you really should enjoy yourself,” Hermione said. “This is your first holiday in years. You should at least _try_  to have fun.”

“Tomorrow,” Harry said. “I’ll go out with you guys tomorrow. Promise.”

The two looked to each other, then nodded and looked back to Harry.

“Alright, tomorrow,” Ron said seriously. “We’re holding you to that.”

Harry nodded and watched as the two left. The moment the door clicked shut behind them he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He stayed like that for a while, just breathing and staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed until he finally moved again.

Harry rolled over and grabbed his phone. He got on Instagram and looked at Draco’s profile for the millionth time that day.

Draco had posted a new picture, but this one was different than most. He was laying down on a table and his face was coated in a green facial mask while cucumbers covered his eyes. His long hair was wrapped in a white towel and he appeared as if he were enjoying himself at the spa.

Harry gathered up as much courage as he could and liked the picture, then he scrolled down to the comments. There were already hundreds of them, and Harry wasn’t surprised. Last time he checked, Draco had 175k followers, so it was expected. What he was Instagram famous for, Harry had no clue.

With a racing heart, he made a comment.

_**goldenboy**  looks like an improvement to me_

He quickly put his phone on the table and buried his face in his pillow, feeling his cheeks burn. Draco probably wouldn’t see it, Harry figured. From what he saw, the man almost never replied to the people who commented.

A few moments later his phone buzzed and Harry snatched it back up. It was probably one of Draco’s followers coming to defend him. Or at least that’s what Harry thought until he read the comment.

_**iceprince** You’re one to talk, mophead 🙄😘_

_Oh._

Right as Harry was about to reply, he got another notification which took him to his messages. Draco had sent him a picture of him taking a bite out of one of the cucumbers with a silly look on his face. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

 **goldenboy:**   **how’s it taste?**

It only took a few moments for Draco to begin typing.

**iceprince: Kind of like the green part of a watermelon.**

**goldenboy: i’ve never had watermelon before**

**iceprince: WHAT**

**iceprince: Are you even human??**

Harry’s smile grew so big he could feel his cheeks begin to hurt.

**goldenboy: i’ve just never gotten around to trying it out**

**iceprince: I demand that you try it at once.**

**iceprince: That is your mission for the day.**

**iceprince: Don’t bother speaking to me until you do**

Harry chuckled to himself, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He stood out of bed and got dressed quickly, shoving his wallet and phone into his jeans. He didn’t even realise thirty minutes had passed until Ron and Hermione had already come back to the room. He brushed past them, ready to dash out of the room and head into town.

“Mate, where’re you off to?” Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Gonna go buy a watermelon,” Harry said simply, closing the door behind him as Ron and Hermione stared at him with curious faces.


	7. Chapter 7

“I swear Draco, if you check your phone one more time, I will ram it up your tight little arse. What the hell have you been looking at anyways?”

Draco brushed Pansy off and checked his messages for the hundredth time in the past hour, becoming even more impatient with every passing minute. Just as he was about to type something, Pansy, the damn cow, came up behind him and took the phone out of his hand.

“Ooh,” she said as she read over his and Harry’s messages. “Who is this?”

“Give it back, you bloody bint,” Draco huffed, snatching it back out of her hands. “And it’s none of your business.”

“Has my little dragon found yet another poor victim to suck the soul out of?”

“You’re one to talk, you damn succubus,” Draco said with a snort, tucking the phone away into his coat pocket.

Draco sat down in his seat, warm coffee in hand, before taking a sip and relaxing. Pansy sat on the other side of the table, doing the same with her tea. The sun was beginning to set, and the view was perfect from Draco’s balcony. It was one of his favorite places to be when he needed a moment of rest.

“So who is he?” Pansy asked curiously.

“Remember the stalker I told you about?“

“Please don’t tell me that’s him,” she said, shocked.

Draco nodded with a slight smile, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Draco, that’s so dangerous,” Pansy said seriously. “You don’t know what kind of a creep he could be. I mean, he’s a stalker for fucks sake. I thought you said you didn’t date your fans.”

“I don’t think he’s a fan though,” Draco said thoughtfully, looking out over the sunset. “He didn’t seem to recognise me… or even know my name.”

“That’s probably what he wants you to think,” Pansy said, huffing. “Well, at least he’s attractive. What do you know about him?”

“Not much asides from what’s on his profile,” Draco said and sighed. “His name’s Harry Potter, he’s English, and he’s never tried watermelon before.”

Draco pulled his phone out of his pocket and scowled. Still no reply.

“Do you like him or something?”

“I don’t even know him,” Draco snorted. “But… I want to… When I first saw him at the bridge, I thought he recognised me. He just froze and stared. And then I saw him on the tube. You should have seen his face- it was bloody adorable.”

Pansy looked bewildered. “I’ve never heard you call anyone adorable before. Are you having an aneurysm right now? Do you need an ambulance?”

“Oh shut it,” Draco rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. “I know those things mean nothing, and it’s actually kinda creepy that he followed me and even waited for me at  _Le Régal_. It’s just… I haven’t been able to get him off of my mind. He’s like an itch I just can’t quite scratch.”

“A very strange itch indeed,” Pansy muttered before sipping her tea.

Draco took his phone out and checked his messages again. He instantly shot up and brightened when he saw Harry had replied to him. He quickly clicked on it, a smile beginning to form on his face.

**goldenboy: Mission accomplished**

Before Draco could begin typing, Harry had sent a picture of a small watermelon in hand. Draco silently wished he would have shown his face instead.

**goldenboy: I’m going to try it with my friends. brb**

Draco clicked off his phone and set it down on the table.

“Is that him?” Pansy asked, a black eyebrow raised.

Draco nodded but didn’t reply. The two fell into a comfortable silence, both watching the sun as it set. Draco waited, not wanting to get too excited. He’d come off as needy if he replied too fast or too often, he thought.

They watched the sky turn orange, then pink and purple, until finally stars began to show overhead. Pansy yawned and stood, picking up her teacup and tray.

“I’m heading home,” Pansy said and nudged his foot with her own. “Don’t forget we have to meet with Snape tomorrow. 10 am sharp at the studio, or he’ll gut the both of us like fish.”

“Or poison us,” Draco chuckled.

“And keep me updated on your adorable stalker,” she said with a wink before going inside, the glass door sliding closed behind her.

Draco sighed and counted to ten, then grabbed his phone and immediately went to his messages. He smiled brightly at the two pictures Harry sent him.

The first was of Harry’s friends, Draco guessed, which were a freckled, ginger bloke and a bushy-haired girl who were both eating slices of watermelon. The second one was of Harry taking a bite out of his own slice.

**iceprince: It tastes like the green part, mophead.**

**goldenboy: what**

**iceprince: Cucumber tastes like the green part.**

**iceprince: Go on, try it.**

Draco waited for a minute, then another picture popped up. It was of Harry with a disgusted, yet funny look on his face. He looked cute, despite appearing as if he had swallowed something sour.

**goldenboy: that was terrible**

**goldenboy: how can you even eat something like that**

Draco laughed softly, scrolling up and staring at the man’s face for a few moments before he began to type.

**iceprince: Usually with ranch.**

**goldenboy: 🤢**

Draco snorted, covering his mouth as he laughed.

**iceprince: Oh hush. If you try it, you might like it.**

**iceprince: In fact, that can be your mission for tomorrow.**

**goldenboy: so i’m getting a new mission every day now?**

**iceprince: Scared, Potter?**

**goldenboy: You wish**

Draco felt his cheeks beginning to burn from smiling so much.

**iceprince: So you’re up for the challenge?**

**goldenboy: most definitely. hit me with your best shot.**

**iceprince: Such courage.**

**iceprince: Tomorrow your challenge is to eat an entire cucumber with ranch. No cheating. Send pics for proof.**

**goldenboy: easy enough**

**iceprince: Rest assured, it won’t be easy for long 😉**

**goldenboy: Try me**

Draco smirked to himself.  _Now_ this _is going to be fun._


	8. Chapter 8

“Harry, mate, are you paying attention?”

“Huh?” Harry asked, looking up from his phone. “What’d you say?”

Hermione chuckled behind her hand. “Oh leave him be, Ron. Most likely, he’s on that man’s profile. I have no doubt his eyes have probably been irreversibly damaged from staring at that screen all day.”

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. “Mate, I thought you were on holiday with  _us_. Not with your Instagram boyfriend.”

Harry felt his cheeks burn slightly and put the phone in his pocket, giving Ron and Hermione his full attention. “Sorry guys. I’m all yours. I swear.”

The three sat in a small restaurant on the far side of town waiting to be served. After spending the day traveling around and visiting countless places, Harry had barely looked up from his phone the entire time. He had become so immersed in Draco that he just couldn’t stop checking in to see if he had posted anything new. And so far, he was out of luck.

“So, where are we going next?” Harry asked, trying to pretend to be interested, and Hermione instantly perked up.

“I was thinking we could take a tour of Louvre Museum,” she said.

Ron groaned. ”Really? A museum? That’s so lame.”

“Come on Ron, you might enjoy it.”

Harry zoned out of the conversation after a while, then sneakily pulled his phone out and looked at it under the table. He mentally cursed when Draco still hadn’t posted or said anything, and put it back in his pocket.

When he looked up a blonde waitress came to the table with a notepad and pen. She spoke in French and Hermione spoke back, using the French Harry knew she had learned during school.

“What do you two want?” Hermione asked.

“Ooh! I want the pasta and garlic bread sticks,” Ron piped up.

“Harry?”

Harry looked down at the menu on the table and made a quick decision, completely forgetting to go over it earlier with his friends.

“Oh, er, the chicken and asparagus dish looks good.”

Hermione nodded and spoke with the waitress as she wrote their order down. A sudden thought passed through Harry’s mind and he quickly interrupted them.

“Oh! Er, ask if they have any cucumbers,” he said quickly. Hermione and Ron both raised an eyebrow at him.

“Cucumbers?”

“Yeah. A cucumber and ranch.”

Hermione gave him a puzzled look before translating to the waitress. The woman nodded and wrote it down, then said something to them with a smile before leaving with their order.

“Are you having cravings or something?” Ron asked with a smirk. “First watermelons, then cucumbers and ranch. You’re bloody weird.”

Harry shrugged and Hermione mentioned something to Ron about the museum again. The moment they began to speak with each other, Harry was once again zoned out. He pulled his phone out and went back to Draco’s profile, feeling his heart leap when he noticed the man had posted another selfie.

The picture was of Draco sitting outside in front of a rose bush. His hair was loose and falling freely down his shoulders, while his gorgeous face was showing a peaceful smile that made Harry’s heart leap. He didn’t hesitate to like it, but still felt silly when he did so. He stared at the picture for a good fifteen or so minutes until the waitress came back with their order.

 _Best to eat the chicken first,_ Harry thought, putting his phone away and picking up his fork.  _Good stuff first, before I vomit all over the place._

The food was eaten quickly, small talk being exchanged between the three as they ate, and Harry pushed his plate away the moment he was done. He slid the plate with the sliced up cucumber and bowl of ranch and grimaced.

He picked up his phone and took a picture, then sent it to Draco.

**goldenboy: can’t believe I’m about to eat this**

Draco replied only a moment later.

**iceprince: Bon appétit 😏**

Harry smirked, grabbed a slice, dipped it in the ranch, and popped it into his mouth. The moment he bit down on it he grimaced and immediately wanted to throw up. He chewed for a few seconds before swallowing, shuddering as it went down his throat.

He snapped a picture of himself, a pained expression on his face.

**goldenboy: oh my god**

**goldenboy: what the fuck**

**iceprince: Language, Mr Potter**

**goldenboy: I only took one bite and I’m already about to barf**

**iceprince: Mission failed? 🤔**

**goldenboy: absolutely not**

Harry picked up another piece and did the same, this time it was almost more gross than before. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally managed to finish half of the cucumber before actually gagging.

In between every couple of bites, Harry managed to snap a few pictures of himself eating and sent them to Draco. The moment he was finished he nearly gasped in relief, and he ignored the confused looks his friends were giving him.

**goldenboy: mission accomplished**

**iceprince: Well done, Potter**

**goldenboy: so what’s my next task?**

**iceprince: You’ll find out tomorrow**

**iceprince: Hope you have room for dessert 😘**

Harry, in fact, did not have room for dessert.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Harry did when he woke up the next morning was check Draco’s profile. When no new pictures or messages showed up, Harry flopped back down onto his bed and groaned. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep after staying up all night messaging back and forth with Draco. Most of which was just friendly banter and the occasional smart remark from the blond.

The more they messaged each other, the more giddy Harry became. He couldn’t remember a time where he had smiled so much, and didn’t think he had ever felt his cheeks hurt that badly in his entire life.

Right as Harry began to fall back asleep his phone rang. He jolted back awake and grabbed his phone off the table, wincing at the light and feeling his stomach churn when he saw the ID. He sighed and answered it.

“Captain Robards.”

“Good morning, Harry. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, no,” Harry said, trying to sound convincing. “I just woke up, actually.”

“I’m glad I caught you then,” Robards said through the phone. “I was just wondering if you had thought on the offer I gave you last week.”

Harry stilled for a moment. He actually hadn’t, and had even avoided thinking about it on purpose. Work was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of.

“Oh, well, yes,” Harry lied. “I’ve been thinking about it. It’s a good offer. I just don’t want to rush into things, though. You know?”

“I understand,” Robards said. “But Harry, you should know that you are one of the best officers in the country. I’m sure you would take over my position with ease once I retire. Captain Potter has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“I, yes, it does,” Harry answered and suddenly felt very sour.

“Well take your time thinking about it and enjoy your holiday. Hell, take a few extra weeks off if you need to. I’m sure once you come back you won’t have much time for traveling and such.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’ll let you know.”

“Have a nice day, Harry.”

“To you as well.”

Harry hung up the phone and tossed it to the side, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow. He had almost completely forgotten about his job offer for the past few days after being so preoccupied with Draco. Perhaps that was a mistake, he thought. After all, he couldn’t stay in France forever. Eventually he would have to go back home and face the music.

He heard his phone buzz and immediately grabbed it again, sitting up before opening his Instagram notification. He smiled when he read the message.

**iceprince: Good morning, mophead.**

**goldenboy: good morning, smart arse**

**iceprince: Am I finally beginning to rub off on you? 😉**

**goldenboy: maybe**

**goldenboy: just a little**

**iceprince: Good**

**iceprince: Are you ready for your next task?**

**goldenboy: didn’t you mention something about desert?**

**iceprince: dessert****

**iceprince: And yes, I did.**

**goldenboy: jokes on you because I really like sweets**

**iceprince: Then you should enjoy today’s mission 🍰**

-

Harry stood in front of a fancy pink-themed bakery with a white and pink polka dotted bag in his hand. After being instructed to go all the way across town and order a small strawberry cake, he found himself unsure of what to do.

He looked down at his phone and typed with one hand to Draco. A strong breeze blew past him and he shivered a bit into his coat, but he paid no mind to the cold weather, too focused on his messages.

**goldenboy: ok, I got the cake. what now?**

**iceprince: Eat it.**

**iceprince: Duh 🙄**

**goldenboy: wait. that’s it?**

**iceprince: What else are you going to do with cake?**

**goldenboy: so I just went all the way across town for some bloody expensive cake?**

**iceprince: Yep**

Harry huffed, unsure of whether he should be cross or amused.

**goldenboy: your a git, you know**

**iceprince: you’re****

**goldenboy: this cake better be good**

**iceprince: 😋**

Harry smiled to himself and tucked his phone into his coat pocket. Right as he began to walk in the direction of the nearest tube station, he felt a funny feeling and stopped. Something made the back of his neck prickle, and an odd sense of paranoia washed over him. He looked around, but shook it off when he noticed nobody around was even sparing him a second glance.

“Weird,” he muttered to himself and continued on his way.

-

Harry took a bite of his cake, half of it already gone after sharing it with Ron and Hermione. Despite having to travel to the other side of town and spending a small fortune on the cake, Harry thought it was actually worth it. Of course Draco liked it- it was delicious and fancy-looking and terribly expensive.

He was slouched down in a desk chair, browsing through the internet while eating his cake. He had settled for watching some Netflix right as his phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up, noticing it was an Instagram notification, and he instantly grinned.

The grin faded when he saw it.

It was a picture of him in front of the bakery, standing in his brown coat and holding his cake bag in hand as he looked down at his phone. The picture had been taken from somewhere to his left from a second or third story floor.

When he scrolled down his eyes widened, and he could feel his heart thudding in his chest. His cheeks burned and he tried his best not to smile.

 _ **iceprince** @goldenboy A snack shopping for snacks _😉


	10. Chapter 10

“You did WHAT?”

Draco cringed, regretting even opening his mouth in the first place.

“Pans, please,” Draco said with a sigh. “It’s not that serious.”

“Are you insane?” she asked. “Have you gone completely mad? What’ll you do if he figures out where you live? Or do you want him to find and kidnap you in the middle of the night? He’s your bloody stalker!”

“ _I think it’s quite romantic_.”

Draco looked over to Luna, her soft French-accented voice a polar opposite of Pansy’s screech. She wore a gentle smile as she brought her teacup to her lips, humming as she sipped delicately.

The three of them sat in Draco’s parlor, drinking tea and eating small snacks to pass the time after Draco had come back from the studio. The moment he had come home he threw off his shoes before phoning Pansy and Luna. Pansy had demanded all the latest gossip including Harry, and Luna had just sat quietly, listening intently as Draco spoke.

“ _It’s not romantic,_ ” Pansy hissed to her in French. “ _It’s dangerous. Draco doesn’t even know him_.”

“ _He’s harmless_ ,” Draco assured her, then smirked. “And besides, he’s a total babe. I have no objections to being kidnapped by him.”

“Draco, you-”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Luna said sweetly and put a hand on Pansy’s arm. “I’m sure Draco can handle himself. He’s a big boy, and I’m very happy he’s found love.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and snorted, feeling himself blush a little. “Who said anything about love? Pansy’s right, I mean, I don’t really know him.”

“But you want to know him,” Luna said simply.

“I- well- yes… I suppose I do,” Draco admitted.

“ _Then what is stopping you?_ ” she asked, picking up a biscuit. “From what I’ve heard, it sounds like you’ve only been having fun with him. Why not actually get to know him?”

“Because… then he’ll have to get to know me as well,” Draco said, a frown beginning to form on his face. His stomach churned at the thought.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I… I don’t want him to treat me differently when he finds out who I really am,” Draco said and sighed. “I don’t want another boyfan.”

“Boyfan?” Luna asked.

“It’s Dray’s word for his fans that he dates” Pansy explained and laced her fingers with Luna’s. “They never turn out well, obviously.”

“ _I see_ ,” Luna said. “ _Then perhaps you should leave your occupation a secret until you get to know him better. Then when you trust him, you can tell him_.”

“What do I say if he asks me what I do for a living?” Draco asked and then waved to the room around him. “About how I can afford all of this?”

“Tell him you’re an entrepreneur,” Pansy suggested. “I mean, it wouldn’t be a lie. You’re in the business, and you do have to manage it along with Snape.”

Draco thought for a moment and nodded.

“What the hell,” he huffed. “Not like I have anything to lose.”

“Except your career,” Pansy said.

“And your reputation,” Luna chimed in.

“And your dignity.”

“And your virginity.”

“And your-”

“OKAY! I get it!” Draco snapped, feeling his face burn. “I thought you cows were supposed to be supportive… And Luna, what makes you think I’m a virgin?”

“You have that look in your eye that only virgins have,” Luna said simply.

Draco looked from her to Pansy, who only nodded her agreement. He blushed and huffed, turning his nose up at them. The worst part was that they were right, and he couldn’t even argue with them about it.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on Instagram, instantly going to Harry’s profile. The most recent picture was of Harry flanked by two of his friends, and Draco only had eyes for him. His bright green eyes, those adorable dimples, even those absurdly goofy-looking glasses. They just drew Draco in like a magnet, and it felt like he was never quite close enough.

Draco sighed and made up his mind.

-

Harry could feel a nervous ball welling up in his chest, a cold sweat breaking out over his body as he stared at his phone for the millionth time that day. Draco had yet to post anything or message him, and now it was nearing midnight. He hadn’t even received another mission yet, to boot.

He had been contemplating whether or not he should message first all day. However, he stopped himself every time. He didn’t want to look too needy or annoying, and he especially didn’t want to scare Draco away.

Resolved to wait, Harry settled on just staring at Draco’s profile all day long. Ron and Hermione had checked up on him a few times, but other than that he had been left alone to wallow in self-pity. He could feel his eyes begin to sting the longer they look at the screen, and they eventually became droopy.

Right as his eyelids began to close, his phone suddenly buzzed in hand and his eyes snapped open. He jolted upright, now wide awake as he clicked on the new message Draco had sent him.

**iceprince: Sorry to make you wait, my darling.**

**iceprince: Did you miss me?**

Harry scoffed and felt himself begin to smile.

**goldenboy: nope**

**iceprince: 😒**

**iceprince: Then I suppose you aren’t interested in today’s task**

**goldenboy: wait!**

**goldenboy: ok**

**goldenboy: maybe I missed you**

**goldenboy: just a little**

Harry felt his cheeks burn at the confession.

**iceprince: I knew it 😇**

**iceprince: Your next task is to call this number. No questions.**

**iceprince: (xx xx xx xx xx)**

**goldenboy: what’s it for?**

**iceprince: I said no questions 🤫**

**goldenboy: fine 🙄**

Harry sighed and entered the number into his phone before pressing the call button. He held it up to his ear and only right then did he realise who’s number it probably was, and as it rang he could feel all of the blood drain from his face.

 _Shit,_ he thought.  _Shit shit shit! Hang up!_

But before he could press the end call button it was answered, and the moment he heard the voice on the other end of the line he felt like fainting.

“Hello stranger.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Harry froze. He waited a moment, then two, then ten. He could feel his mind buzzing and his heart racing in his chest, nearly threatening to jump out.

“Hello?” Draco repeated. “Anyone there?”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

“H-Hello,” Harry said, cringing at how shaky his voice sounded.

“H-Hello to you too,” Draco mimicked his stutter, sounding amused.

“Um, er, well,” Harry tried to find the words, but nothing seemed to come out right. He could feel his face burning with nervous embarrassment.

“Articulate as ever, Mr Potter,” Draco said, and Harry could practically hear the smile in his voice. It made him less nervous, but only slightly.

“Y-Your accent,” Harry tried. “It isn’t as thick as I thought it would be.”

“I suppose not. I lived in England for some years during my childhood, so that may be why,” Draco explained. “Plus, my father is English.”

“Ah, I see…”

A silence hung in the air for a few moments until Draco started laughing softly through the phone. Harry’s mind was too busy whirling around to even wonder if he was laughing at _him_ or at something else.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Draco asked.

“I… yeah,” Harry admitted. “I really am.”

“That’s so cute,” Draco said almost as if he were talking to himself. But Harry still heard it, and his cheeks went red at the comment. “Let’s do some icebreakers then, yeah? How has your day been?”

“Oh! Um, kinda boring,” Harry answered honestly. “My friends and I went to breakfast, then a museum. And then after that we just wandered around for a bit. Nothing special, really. Er, what about you?”

“Mine was quite boring as well,” Draco said with a sigh, and Harry felt his heart leap at the sound. “I worked all morning and afternoon, and then afterwards I had a small get-together with my friends.”

“What do you do?”

“Hm? What do I do?”

“You know… for work.”

“Oh,” Draco said, and Harry was met with silence for a second or two. “Business management type stuff, you know. Very dull. But how about you?”

“How about me?”

“Your work.”

“O-Oh. I’m a police officer.”

“Shut up,” Draco said playfully, and Harry began to smile when he heard the humor in his voice. “There’s no way.”

“I am,” Harry insisted.

“Show me your badge,” Draco countered, a dare on the tip of his tongue.

“Alright,” Harry said and set the phone down.

He hurried over to his suitcase that had been tossed to the corner of the room and began to rummage through it. While he had left his uniform, he still brought his badge just in case. He had a terrible habit of carrying it along with him if he ever got into some kind of trouble.

When he finally found it he ran over to the bed again and grabbed the phone, taking a quick picture and sending it to Draco on Instagram. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for a response.

“Noooo way,” Draco said in astonishment, and Harry grinned.

“I think I have a few old pictures of myself in my phone,” Harry said. “You know, in my uniform. Wanna see?”

“Uhh, duh!”

Harry chuckled and looked through his phone gallery until he finally found a few and sent them to Draco. Ron had taken them two years ago after Harry had finished a particularly rough drugs bust. His hair was a mess and his uniform was dirty as he sat in the hospital lobby after getting shot in the arm. Ron had thought he looked ‘edgy’ and snapped a few pictures while he wasn’t looking, and Harry had never gotten around to deleting them.

Draco gasped on the other end of the line and Harry’s face began to hurt from smiling so hard.

“That’s amazing!” Draco said excitedly, then his voice turned smooth. “So you’re a tough guy, eh? You know, I think I quite like a man in uniform. Very hot.”

Harry had been speculating for days now if Draco had been flirting with him or not. Usually he was oblivious to these kinds of things, but the man was being so blatant that even a dense person like Harry could see it.

 _Or maybe he’s just playing around?_  he thought, but quickly pushed it aside. He was too busy smiling and blushing at Draco’s praise to think bad things.

“Shut up,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head. He lied down on the bed and faced the ceiling, trying to calm himself down.  _The conversation is going smoothly. Don’t say anything stupid or awkward and you should be fine._

“So, do you come to Paris often, Officer Potter?”

“Well, actually, this is my first time leaving the UK,” Harry explained.

“Really?” Draco asked, sounding surprised. “Where have you gone so far?”

“I haven’t really left Paris yet, and my friends and I haven’t gone to see any of the big attractions so far. You know, like the Eiffel Tower and stuff.“

“That’s usually the first place tourists visit. And trust me, it’s overrated. Especially when you’ve seen it nearly every day for the past 25 years.”

“You’re 25?” Harry asked.

“Indeed I am, Mr Potter,” Draco answered, his voice fond.

“So am I.”

“I know. I gathered as much from your profile.”

“You did?”

“It literally has your full name, date of birth, and star sign.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his face, feeling slightly embarrassed. Even he could admit he probably shouldn’t put too much info out there for the world to see.

“ _Your_  profile though…” Harry said. “It’s nice.”

“Nice?”

“I mean, well, er, it’s very nice… and your pictures are really, um… aesthetically pleasing,” Harry fumbled with his words.

Draco suddenly laughed, bright and happily, and Harry could feel something that resembled butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. After a few moments Draco’s giggles finally subsided and Harry wasn’t sure if he should laugh as well, or feel mortified and apologise.

“Are you trying to say you think I’m attractive?” Draco asked teasingly.

“I-I um, well… yes. I do,” Harry answered, his face now completely red.

“Well, Mr Potter,” Draco said, his French-accented words softly flowing into Harry’s ear. “I think you’re very attractive as well.”

Harry froze for a moment before smiling brightly. His heart raced in his chest and he had to force himself not to laugh nervously.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Draco said.

A few moments of silence passed between them and Harry could faintly hear Draco yawn on the other end of the pone.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“A bit,” Draco said. “I suppose we should call it a night.”

“Wait! Um, can we talk again? You know, another day?”

Draco laughed softly on the other side of the phone.

“Call me tomorrow around noon. I’ll give you your next mission then. Sound good?” Draco asked, the fondness in his voice never leaving.

“Perfect,” Harry said, feeling himself smile.

“Goodnight, mophead.”

“Night, smart arse.”

Draco chuckled on the other line and Harry waited until the other man ended the call. The moment it did so he put his phone on charge and set it on the table. He lied back down and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before rolling over onto his stomach.

He then shoved his head into a pillow and  _screamed._


	12. Chapter 12

Harry tapped his leg up and down impatiently, his eyes fixed on the time on his phone screen. It was one minute til noon and he could feel his heart beating quickly as his thumb hovered over the call button. All morning he had been looking forward to nothing but being able to hear Draco’s voice again.

The moment the time hit 12:00 Harry pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear, barely hearing the ringing past the blood pulsing in his head. After a few rings it finally picked up, and Harry’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Hello Mr Potter,” Draco’s French-accented voice greeted him. Harry could feel himself smile immediately.

“Hey,” Harry said, trying not to be nervous. “What’s up.”

“Nothing much. I’m about to have to go back to my work, so I don’t have much time to talk,” Draco explained.

“Oh,” Harry frowned and tried not to let his disappointment show.

“But I have your next mission for the day.”

“Oh?” Harry smiled again. “What is it?”

“Remember the bridge where you so rudely knocked me over at?”

“Er, yeah.”

“Go there.”

“That’s it?”

“When has that ever been it with me?” Draco asked with a chuckle. “When you get there message me and I’ll give you further instructions. Alright?”

“Sure, yeah,” Harry said and stood, already prepared to head out.

“I have to go now,” Draco said. “Don’t forget.”

Before Harry could reply the other man hung up the phone. He quickly put his phone and wallet in his pockets before grabbing his coat and throwing it on, then wrapped a red scarf around his neck. Right as he did so Ron and Hermione walked in the room and they both gave him curious looks.

“Where are you going off to?” Hermione asked.

“Just going for a walk,” Harry replied, smiling. “I’ll be back soon.”

He brushed past them and left before they had the chance to ask anymore questions. All he was focused on was his mission at hand.

-

Harry took a short stroll to the bridge, which was only a couple of miles from the hotel, and pulled out his phone. His fingers worked quick as lightning as he messaged Draco.

**goldenboy: I’m here**

It only took Draco a few moments to reply.

**iceprince: Go to the third streetlamp on the left side.**

**goldenboy: which left?**

**iceprince: The one facing the docks**

Harry looked around and spotted the streetlamp, quickly walking over to it.

**goldenboy: ok**

**goldenboy: now what**

**iceprince: There’s a loose brick on the ground**

**iceprince: I left you a little gift under it**

Harry knelt down, feeling with his hands for the brick in question. His fingers finally found a wiggly stone and he picked it up with ease, setting it aside. Underneath were two small pieces of paper and Harry picked them up gently, doing his best not to wrinkle them. He stood and tried to read them, but fell short when he realised they were written in French.

**goldenboy: what are they**

**iceprince: Tickets, obviously 🙄**

**goldenboy: yeah but tickets to what**

**iceprince: They’re tickets to the Eiffel Tower, mophead**

Harry froze and looked from the tickets to his phone screen.

**goldenboy: wait**

**goldenboy: really??**

**iceprince: Really 😇**

**iceprince: My friends were going to go next week but something came up and they couldn’t make it. So they gave the tickets to me instead**

**iceprince: I don’t really have a use for them, so I thought you may like it**

Harry could feel his heart beginning to race. Before he knew it he was already typing the first thing that popped into his head.

**goldenboy: do you maybe wanna go with me?**

**iceprince: Me?**

**goldenboy: well yeah**

**goldenboy: there are two tickets**

**iceprince: I just figured you might want to take one of your friends**

**goldenboy: you don’t want to go?**

**iceprince: I didn’t say that, Potter**

**goldenboy: sooooo**

**goldenboy: is that a yes?**

**iceprince: I suppose I can fit you into my schedule 😊**

Harry smiled so brightly he figured he probably looked like an idiot.

**goldenboy: great! it’s a date**

**iceprince: A date?**

He froze and mentally cursed himself, feeling his cheeks redden.

**goldenboy: no i mean**

**goldenboy: i just meant**

**goldenboy: i dunno**

**iceprince: Potter**

**goldenboy: yeah?**

**iceprince: Shut up. It’s a date 😘**

Harry’s smiled again, but this time tentatively.  _A date? Like, an actual date?_

**iceprince: Leave one of the tickets there. I’ll pick it up when I leave work**

**goldenboy: ok yeah good**

**iceprince: Oh and Potter**

**goldenboy: yeah?**

**iceprince: Nice scarf 😉 Red suits you**

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked around quickly in search of the blond man. But Draco was nowhere to be seen and he looked back at the phone.

**goldenboy: where are you??**

**iceprince: You aren’t the only one who can play stalker, you know.**

**iceprince: Plus my work is close by the bridge. I saw you pass by earlier**

Harry huffed and smiled to himself.

**goldenboy: It’s not as creepy when you do it**

**iceprince: 😇**

With a snort and shake of his head, Harry put the phone back in his pocket. He carefully put one of the tickets back and set the brick on top of it. With a smile on his face and a blush spreading over his cheeks, he made his way back to the hotel. A giddy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, and Harry had a hard time remembering when he had ever felt so excited.

_A date._


	13. Chapter 13

_“A little to the left… Perfect! Now hold it!”_

Draco froze his entire body, keeping both his posture and face still as the camera flashed a few feet away. He could feel an itch somewhere on his side that he was dying to scratch, but he was trained well enough to be able to ignore it with ease. He didn’t even waver as the light continued flashing, momentarily blinding him a couple of times.

“Draco, you are the biggest fool I have ever met,” Pansy said somewhere to the side out of the camera’s way.

“How’s that?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

_“Next position!”_

Draco moved quickly, sitting on the chair beside him and leaning back in it. He crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands in his lap.

_“Look at the mark!”_

Draco did so, his eyes focused on the red X that had been taped to one of the walls. He made a dreamy-looking face, remembering exactly how he had been instructed to appear for the ad.

“We told you to get to know him first,” Pansy said, sounding cross.

“I am,” Draco replied, only his mouth moving as the camera began to flash. “A date is the perfect way to get to know someone.”

_“Stop talking!”_

Draco shut his mouth immediately at the cameraman’s sharp call and felt the desire to roll his eyes at the man, but stopped himself. The moment he had come into the studio Pansy was already there finishing up her own photos, and once she was done she immediately began questioning him.

_“Next position!”_

Draco kept his body exactly the same, only this time he looked directly into the camera, his face still dream-like. He could feel his long hair fall over his shoulder and cursed himself when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He had completely forgotten to straighten his ends this morning.

The cameraman apparently noticed this too and began to grumble, then stopped taking pictures altogether. The stern-faced man stood with a sigh.

_“15 minutes! Fix yourself up.”_

Draco could feel his cheeks warm a bit and he stood, letting out a breath of air he had been keeping in. He quickly left the studio and went to his dressing room, Pansy hot on his trail. The moment they got to his room he shut the door behind them and quickly grabbed his hot iron before plugging it in.

“What’s with you?” Pansy asked, sitting on the sofa to the side.

“I forgot to fix my ends,” Draco muttered and sat in his chair.

“I know that, idiot,” Pansy snorted. “And I don’t mean your hair.”

Draco said nothing and tapped the iron with his hand, testing the heat.

“It’s that guy, isn’t it?” Pansy asked. “He’s on your mind.”

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Draco asked sarcastically and snorted, quickly straightening his ends with the iron once it was hot enough.

“You never forget to doll up before a shoot. Is he distracting you? Because you know you need to be focused. Your next runway is in a few weeks and-”

“When the hell are you going back to England?” Draco asked with a sneer. “Honestly, my own mother doesn’t even scold me this much. I don’t feel like hearing this right now, and if you don’t want to be helpful, then just go.”

Pansy scowled at him and right as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Draco’s phone rang in his bag. He sighed and set his iron down before rummaging through it, finally finding it and reading the caller ID. His eyes wend wide and he could feel the corners of his lips quirk up into a smile.

“Out,” Draco said sternly to Pansy, then pointed to the door.

“Who is-”

“OUT!” Draco repeated, obnoxiously loud.

Pansy huffed and left the room with a sour face, muttering under her breath about how stupid Draco was. Draco ignored her and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself before finally answering the call.

“Hello, Potter,” Draco said, trying not to sound too eager.

“Hey!” Harry said as if he were pleasantly surprised by something. “You actually answered. Er, sorry, I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“Of course not,” Draco could feel himself smiling as he spoke. “I’m taking a little break before heading back to work. You’re actually a pleasant distraction.”

“Really?” Harry asked, his voice hopeful.

“Indeed. I’ve been scolded nearly a hundred times by multiple people in the past hour,” Draco informed him and sighed. “They’ve all put me in a sour mood.”

“Well maybe I can cheer you up.”

"You already have,” Draco said softly with a smile. “Do you-”

Draco was suddenly cut off by a knock at the door and not a second later a young red-headed intern popped her head in.  _“Ten minutes,”_  she said before leaving again. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

“Sooo… what’s my mission for today?” Harry asked, and Draco bit his lip at how cute his accent sounded.

“Are you busy?” Draco asked. “Because this’ll take you an hour or two.”

“Nope! Not busy.”

“Good. Remember the cafe where you sat behind me at?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a suit shop farther down the block. Can’t miss it. Pick out a nice suit for yourself and get fitted,” Draco instructed him.

“Oh… why?” Harry asked, sounding confused.

“For our date, of course.”

“O-Our date?” Harry stuttered, shocked, then took a breath. “Yeah, um, I can do that. Might as well, since I didn’t bring any of my dress clothes with me.”

“Good,” Draco smiled. “When you get there ask for Blaise, the owner. He’s a friend of mine and he owed me a favour, so I rang him up this morning. You can get a suit on the house, just make sure it isn’t too atrocious.”

“O-Oh, um, I can pay for it-”

“Don’t be silly,” Draco chuckled. “It’s a free suit. Not even I would pass it up.”

Harry was quiet for a moment and Draco inwardly began to panic.  _Did I say something wrong?_  he asked himself, beginning to worry.

“Thanks Draco,” Harry said, and Draco could feel himself melt at the sincere way Harry spoke. He couldn’t stop the smile from splitting across the face.

“It’s nothing,” Draco said with a shrug. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Just been third-wheeling my friends all day,” Harry said and sighed. “They’ve been doing a lot of couple-y things and I’ve just followed along.”

“Why don’t you go out alone then?” Draco asked.

“I do,” Harry answered. “Like when you send me out on those missions. But it’s not really the same, you know. Being alone.”

Draco went quiet for a moment, then smiled.

“I think I’ve just figured out what tomorrow’s mission will be.”

“Oh?” Harry asked curiously. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Aw, no fair,” Harry whined like a little kid, and Draco had to cover his mouth with a hand to stop himself from laughing.

“It’s very fair, Mr Potter. You-”

Draco was interrupted once again by the intern, and he scowled at her in the reflection of the mirror. This time she at least had the sense to look apologetic.  _“Five minutes,”_  she said and left once again. Draco sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, wishing he had more time.

“Sorry, I have to get back to work,” Draco said, trying not to grumble.

“Oh. Yeah, sure, that’s fine,” Harry said quickly. “No problem.”

“But perhaps we can talk later?” Draco asked, hopeful.

“Okay,” Harry said, his voice bright. “I’m free all day.”

“Great. So I’ll speak with you later then.”

“Definitely. See you.”

“Until next time.”

Draco ended the call, burying his face in his hands the moment he did. He could feel himself smiling so hard it began to hurt his face, and he had to wait a good minute or so until he was finally able to compose himself. Recently, every time Draco spoke with Harry he ended up smiling like a fool and he figured he looked quite ridiculous to other people. But he couldn’t seem to care.

Draco took a breath, calming himself. With quick and precise hands he touched up on his blush and brushed his now completely flat hair. Once finished, he stared into the mirror with a serious face and tried to hide his giddiness.

 _“No distractions,”_  he told himself.

But damn it if Harry wasn’t the cutest distraction he had ever met.


	14. Chapter 14

“What is that?”

Harry looked from the plastic-covered clothes hanging in his hand and then back to Ron, shrugging. “Just a new suit.”

“Oh?” Hermione asked. “What’s the special occasion?”

Harry shuffled from one foot to another and sighed, proceeding to set the suit on his bed. He knew he would have to tell his friends about his new love interest eventually, but had been dreading to think about what they might say. Ron and Hermione both sat on the sofa in his room, no longer interested in the French film that was playing. Instead their attention was focused on him.

“Er,” Harry faced them and sat on the end of the bed. “I’m going on a date.”

“Really?” Ron asked, surprised. “With who?”

“Remember that guy I told you about?”

“You mean the one on Instagram?” Hermione asked, and her face seemed to brighten. “Is that why you’ve been looking like a lovesick puppy lately?”

Harry blushed and ducked his head, trying to hide his smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I have not.”

“You have so, mate,” Ron chimed in, giving him a teasing expression. “And in the city of love, to boot. How romantic.”

The two of them looked rather pleased as Harry scowled with red cheeks.

“This is great though, Harry. Have you met him in person yet?” Hermione asked. “I mean, since the last time you told us.”

“Er… yeah,” Harry said. It was technically true. Harry had stalked him at a cafe the first time, and the second time Draco had sent him off to some bakery.

“When’s the date?” Hermione continued to question him. “And where?”

“Next Saturday,” Harry answered. “We’re having dinner at the Eiffel Tower.”

Both Ron and Hermione “ooo’d” at him and Harry could feel his face heat up even more. Even he could admit it was terribly cliche and pretty romantic- like straight out of a bloody film. Just thinking about the soon-to-be date would make Harry blush as he was overcome with giddiness.

“Guys, I-” Harry began, but was then interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and felt his heart leap when he saw it was Draco.

“Is that him?” both Ron and Hermione asked at the same time, and Harry waved them off. He quickly left the room and stepped into the hallway, not wanting to be interrupted by his friends. With excitement bubbling up in his chest and a smile planted on his face, he answered it.

“Hey,” Harry greeted.

“Hello, Potter,” Draco’s voice was pleasant. “How was the fitting?”

“Kinda weird, to be honest. I haven’t been fitted for a suit in years. And Blaise kept scolding me, though I barely understood him past his accent.”

“His English is very poor, I’m afraid,” Draco said with a chuckle. “Anyway, what are you doing?”

“Camping out in the hallway,” Harry answered honestly, leaning back against the wall. “Hiding from my friends. I told them about our… you know.”

“Our little rendezvous?” Draco asked, his voice teasing.

Harry snorted, practically hearing the winky face emoji in Draco’s voice. No doubt that’s what he would have sent if it were a message.

“Yeah, that.”

“And how did that go?”

“They’re supportive. I think they’re happy I’m well… back in the game.”

“And  _I’m_  the prize,” Draco said playfully, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve told my friends as well. There’s Luna, who thinks it’s all so very romantic. And then there’s Pansy, who thinks you’re going to try to kidnap me in my sleep.”

“Oh,” Harry said, a surprised chuckle at the tip of his tongue. “Well, I can assure you I have no intentions of kidnapping anyone.”

“Aw,” Draco was clearly pouting. “I was looking forward to it, actually.”

Harry laughed softly, adoring how adorable and funny Draco was turning out to be. His face began to hurt from smiling so much and he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Before he could open his mouth to say something, the other man was already speaking.

“Well,” Draco said with a sigh. “I have to go. I have a little meeting with my manager in a few minutes. No doubt I’m due for a good verbal thrashing.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

“Sorry this was so short,” Draco apologised, actually sounding sincere. “In all honestly… I just wanted to hear your voice for a second.”

Harry’s heart nearly jumped out of his throat.

“O-Oh,” Harry stuttered, a blush covering his entire face. “W-Well, it was nice to hear your voice too. I… I like talking to you. Like, a lot.”

“Yeah?” Draco asked, sounding happy with the confession.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted.

There was a moment or two of comfortable silence. Harry smiled to himself, and he inwardly wondered if Draco was smiling as well. He hoped so.

“I have to go. Message me later tonight, yeah?”

“Sure, yeah,” Harry nodded even though Draco couldn’t see him. “Later, then.”

“See you,” Draco said, his voice fond.

Harry waited for Draco to hang up first, then when the call ended, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He smiled brightly and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. His heart beating wildly was a constant reminder of what Draco did to him.

“Aww-”

“How cute-”

Harry’s eyes opened and he whipped his head around to the closed door beside him, Ron and Hermione’s voices very much clear through the wood. He blushed, realising that they had been eavesdropping on his and Draco’s conversation.

With a scowl, he kicked the door, receiving a pair of startled yelps.

“Wankers,” he said loudly.

All he heard in return were their muffled laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

“Goooood morning, mophead.”

Harry cringed at the overly excited voice coming from the other end of the phone. He had definitely not expected Draco to call him so early, especially after messaging each other until nearly 3 in the morning, and was surprised at how cheery the other man sounded.

“Hngg,” Harry moaned, rubbing his face with one hand as he shuffled around in his bed. “It’s like 7 in the morning, my dude.”

“Actually,  _my dude_ ,” Draco mimicked his accent, “it’s 10 in the morning. Which, I might add, is usually the time normal people get up.”

“I’m your stalker, remember?” Harry said, his voice still sleepy. “How on earth could you ever consider me normal?”

“Touché,” Draco said through the phone.

“But good morning to you too,” Harry said and yawned loudly.

Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand table, squinting as the morning light spilled into the room from the window. He had to blink a couple of times until his blurry vision went away and he could feel an uncomfortable- yet familiar- pain in his lower back.

“Are you ready for today’s mission?” Draco asked.

Harry perked up and felt himself smile, his back pain now forgotten.

“Most definitely,” Harry said. “What is it?”

“Go to  _Le Régal._ ”

“ _Le_  what now?” Harry asked, confused.

Draco chuckled. “The café, remember?”

“Oh, okay,” Harry said, remembering his embarrassing experience there. “So… it’s safe to assume you aren’t sending me there for tea and biscuits, right?”

“They also have coffee and muffins,” Draco informed him.

Harry snorted, a grin spreading across his face. “Okay, I’ll head out later.”

“Now.”

“Huh?” Harry asked. “Why now?”

“Because I said so,” Draco replied simply. “Call me when you get there.”

“But-”

Harry was cut off as Draco hung up the phone and he groaned, flopping back down onto the bed. He desperately wanted more sleep, but there was no way he could rest now- he was far too interested with today’s mission.

He rolled out of bed and got himself ready, brushing his teeth quickly before getting dressed. Right as he began to pull his jeans on his phone buzzed on the table, and he hopped over to grab it. He couldn’t help but smile when he read the text from Draco.

**Oh, and dress warmly 😇**

Harry slipped his trainers on and sent him a text back.

**_ok mum_ **

He followed Draco’s instructions and threw on a long-sleeved shirt and a black coat, zipping it up before stuffing his phone and wallet in his pockets. He took a moment to peek into his friends connected room and was silently grateful when he noticed they were asleep. He then searched for a pen and paper, writing a quick note to tell them he had gone out, and set it on his desk.

With excitement bubbling up in his chest, he quickly slipped out, shutting the door behind him.

-

Harry stood in front of the café, hands buried in his coat pockets as he looked around, the autumn breeze rushing past him and making him shiver. He had no further instructions on what to do once he had gotten there, so he pulled his phone out and sent atext to Draco.

**_I’m here. what now?_ **

It took a few seconds for Draco to reply.

**Go inside.**

Harry did so, and the moment he opened the door he could immediately smell the warm, sweet scent of pastries and coffee. He text Draco once again.

**_now?_ **

**Go to the counter and order something for here. The pink-haired barista is my cousin and she speaks fluent English, so don’t worry.**

Harry looked to the counter and there stood a girl with short pink dyed hair, with visible tattoos on her arms and a nose piercing to boot. He did as he was instructed and went up to the counter, noting the name tag on her green apron read: TONKS. 

 _SHE’S his cousin?_  Harry wondered, surprised. _They seem so different._

“Excuse me,” Harry said.

“Hello there,” Tonks greeted Harry upon noticing him. “What can I get you?”

“Er,” Harry thought for a second and remembered what Draco had said earlier. “Could I get a cappuccino and a cinnamon muffin? For here, please.”

Tonks nodded and turned to get his coffee for him. After a minute he finally paid and got both coffee and muffin in hand, then proceeded to sit down at one of the tables by the window. He pulled out his phone and began texting again.

**and now?**

**_Wait._ **

**wait for what?**

**_Just wait._ **

Harry snorted, curious as to what he was waiting for, exactly. But he waited anyways, setting his phone down and taking a sip of his coffee. He was more of a tea kind of person, but Draco had mentioned something about coffee and muffins, so he had gotten them on impulse. Though he figured the drink would be a good boost so early in the morning.

He took a bite of his muffin and looked around, admiring the simple, yet lovely café. It seemed a bit ordinary for someone like Draco and there weren’t that many people here, but who was Harry to judge? He was quite boring himself.

He could faintly hear the bell to the shop door ringing, signaling that someone walked in, but Harry chose that moment to look at his phone again. He immediately went to Draco’s profile and smiled when he saw the man had posted another selfie only maybe thirty minutes ago.

It was of Draco standing in front of some building Harry didn’t recognise, and he was dressed in the same over-sized grey coat he wore when he had gotten knocked over. His hair had been pulled up and was hiding beneath a white beanie, but his feather-like bangs still swept over his forehead beautifully. His face held a peaceful smile, and Harry found himself smiling back at the picture.

He didn’t hesitate to like it.

Harry’s attention was broken when someone pulled out the chair on the other side of his table, setting a cup of coffee and muffin down as well as they sat. When Harry looked up, his eyes went wide and his breath hitched in his throat, his heart rate going from 0-100 in only a second.

“D-Draco?”


	16. Chapter 16

Harry’s eyes boggled when he saw him, his heart racing so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest. Draco just sat there in front of him with a coy smile, looking exactly the same as the picture he had posted earlier.

“I told you to call,” Draco said with a smirk. “Not text.”

Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Inwardly he knew he looked like a fish gasping for air, though at the moment he couldn’t seem to care.

 _He’s here,_ Harry thought.  _Holy fucking shit he’s actually here!_

“What?” Draco asked, leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. “No hello?”

Harry closed his mouth and then his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He took a few deep breaths to relax, yet didn’t dare look until the buzzing in his head died down a little bit. When he opened them again Draco was still looking at him, a sympathetic, yet amused look gracing his face now.

“Careful, Potter,” Draco warned. “You aren’t going to have a heart attack on me, are you? Because that’s not what I intended at all for our first real meeting.”

“Y-Y-You’re here,” Harry stammered out finally.

“I-I-I’m here,” Draco mimicked his stutter. “How do you like the coffee? It’s the best in the city, in my opinion. Although I may be a bit biased.”

Harry said nothing at first, still a bit stunned. Then he looked down at his cup of coffee and back to Draco, and nodded slowly.

“Er… yeah,” he finally said, though his voice sounded weak. “It’s good.”

Draco suddenly chuckled and shook his head. Harry felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach at the way he smiled, pearly white teeth showing through those gorgeous pink lips. It was mesmerizing, and he had a hard time not staring.

“Goodness, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Draco said, his smile wavering a bit. “Am I really that off-putting? Shall I leave?”

Draco made to get up, but the moment he left his seat Harry quickly shot out his arm and grabbed the man’s wrist in a tight hold. Draco looked just as surprised as Harry felt, both obviously stunned by this act.

“Sorry,” Harry said and released Draco’s wrist as if burnt. “I-I just… Stay.”

“What a grip,” Draco said halfheartedly and sat back down, rubbing his wrist. His cheek seemed to have died down a bit, making Harry regret being so awkward in the first place. The last thing he wanted to do was kill Draco’s good mood.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised again, feeling his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. “I just didn’t expect to see you here, is all. I was surprised.

“A good surprise or a bad surprise?” Draco asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. While he didn’t grin anymore, his eyes still shone brightly.

“The best surprise,” Harry said honestly, not even realising what he had said until the words came out of his mouth.

Draco’s smile returned instantly, sincere and bright, and Harry could feel himself grinning as well. He adored the way the blond looked so very different then. It wasn’t one of those Instagram smiles that Harry had come to know. It was real, and somehow Harry thought he was even more beautiful than before.

“So,” Draco said, trying to make conversation. “How do you like the place?”

“Oh,” Harry said, giving the shop a quick look around as Draco took a sip of his own coffee. “It’s really nice. But honestly, I would have never guessed you’d like it as well.”

Draco sat his cup down and raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

Harry inwardly cursed himself, not intending to voice his thoughts like that.

“Well, you seem like a kinda… fancy person, you know? I thought you might be more into those real classy expensive coffee shops.”

Draco rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Well, those _classy expensive coffee shops_ actually have the worst coffee. People only go there in the first place because they’re mainstream, while this café is more interested in quality than quantity… Plus, my cousin would kill me if I dared go anywhere else.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and he could feel his tension begin to melt away ever so slowly. He silently enjoyed the way Draco’s French accent curled around every word, almost as if he were speaking in cursive.

He watched as Draco picked up his own muffin and took a bite, feeling his mouth go dry at the way his lovely lips wrapped around it before he bit. A lump formed in the back of Harry’s throat and he had to force himself to look away.

“You look… nice,” Harry said, hoping to keep the conversation going.

“Don’t you mean aesthetically pleasing?” Draco asked after he swallowed, licking a crumb off of his bottom lip in the process. “And I look atrocious.”

“Atro- What?” Harry asked, bewildered. “You look great.”

“Oh, please,” Draco said and smirked, rolling his eyes.

“You do,” Harry insisted. “I like your hair.”

“Oh?” Draco asked, leaning forward an inch.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “It’s always different in every picture. And your bangs are really cute, too.”

The moment he realised what he had said, Harry clamped a hand over his own mouth. _I can’t believe I just said that!_ Harry thought. _Cute! Bloody cute!_

Draco, however, looked delighted.

“You’re quite the sweet-talker, aren’t you Potter?”

Harry felt himself blush and hid his face in his hands, an embarrassed groan escaping his lips. He wanted nothing more than to crawl under the table and die.

“Want to touch them?” Draco continued. Harry looked up at the sudden question, instantly perking up at the offer. “My bangs, I mean.”

“I… I can?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco nodded and leaned forward, looking almost as eager as Harry felt. Harry hesitated only for a moment before tentatively reaching a hand out. He felt his heart skip a beat the moment his fingers met Draco’s hair. His mind went completely blank as he touched the feather-soft bangs, simply enjoying the way they felt while still being careful not to mess them up.

When Harry pulled his hand away his fingers instantly went cold. He felt desire well up inside- a strong feeling of want as he stared at Draco unashamedly. He suddenly wanted to hug him, to hold him, to run his fingers through that long, silky hair of his. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was his fear of chasing the man away.

Neither of them said anything for a good few minutes, both choosing to sip on their coffees and eat their muffins instead. It was a comfortable silence, and the two continued to steal glances at each other the entire time, both blushing whenever they were caught looking.

Harry opened his mouth right after finishing his muffin, hoping to start up a new conversation. There was so much he wanted to say, after all. But right as he opened his mouth, Draco’s phone began to ring.

Draco groaned and pulled it out of his coat pocket, scowling when he read the caller ID. He quickly hung up the call and began texting someone- Harry guessed it was the same person who called- then put it away again.

“Sorry about that,” Draco apologised. “That-”

He was cut off when his phone ding’d in his pocket. His scowl returned immediately and he begrudgingly pulled it out again. Harry waited patiently as Draco text, not wanting to frustrate him any more than he already was.

“I’m sorry,” Draco apologised once again, putting the phone away. “That was work. I’m afraid I have to go. My manager wants to see me immediately.”

“Oh,” Harry said, feeling a bit disappointed.

“Perhaps we can do this again?” Draco asked as he stood. “You know, before our little… business meeting. It’ll be kind of like a pre-date, if you will.”

Harry nodded quickly, smiling brightly at the idea. “Yeah! Sounds great.”

“Good,” Draco said, his wonderful face glowing as he smiled warmly in return. “I’ll text you later to set something up, yeah?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Don’t worry,” Draco said and gave him a wink. “I won’t keep you too long.”

At that, Draco stood and left, sparing Harry a few glances as he did so. Harry watched him go, unable to look away no matter how hard he tried. When the man was out of sight Harry was finally able to breath and he leaned back in his chair. He allowed his head to fall back and he closed his eyes as his smile grew, beginning to hurt his cheeks.

After that, he couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

“Sit down,” Snape commanded.

Draco said nothing and sat in the chair opposite of the desk, feeling a sense of dread in the air. It was never good when his agent ordered him to come in for a sudden meeting. Usually it was only when he was going to be reprimanded, which was the most likely case today.

“I have good news and bad news,” Snape informed him. “Which one first?”

“Surprise me,” Draco said with a snort, just wanting to get it over with already.

Snape turned the desktop computer around and Draco had to lean forward and squint to properly see it. It was a celeb gossip website- one Draco was very familiar with as he had been it’s victim on numerous occasions. He read the article and felt his stomach drop when he realised what it was.

There were several pictures- screenshots, actually- of Draco’s Instagram posts. One was of the selfie he had taken at the cafe, Harry right behind him wearing his silly disguise. Another was of the comments the two had shared on Draco’s picture at the spa and on other posts. And then there was yet another of the picture Draco had taken of Harry in front of the bakery across from his flat. He scrolled down to read the article below, already knowing what it would say.

He wasn’t disappointed. The article was lengthy and there were numerous questions about who Harry was and what his and Draco’s relationship entailed. They called Harry ‘Draco’s juicy new fling’ in one sentence, which made him scowl. In another they called him an ‘attractive and mysterious young man’ who seemingly ‘came out of nowhere.’

All the information they had was of what Draco posted, but his heart skipped a beat when he remembered that he had tagged Harry in those pictures. No doubt the reporter had probably went to Harry’s profile and looked his name up. It would only be a matter of days before all of France knew who Harry was.

And then Harry would know who _he_  was.

 _This is going to ruin everything,_ he thought.

“Who is he?” Snape asked, his voice stern and demanding.

“He’s… a friend,” Draco said. He leaned back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other, folding his hands into his lap. He stared at his fingernails so he wouldn’t have to meet his agent’s eyes.

“Now you listen here, Draco. I moved from England for you, to be your agent and to help guide you through this business as a favor to your parents. I have jumped through hoops and bent over backwards for you throughout the years, and I will not tolerate your lies. Do you understand me?”

Draco’s grey eyes flickered up to finally meet Snape’s black ones and he let out a long sigh, nodding. “I understand.”

“Good. Now, who is he and what do you know about him?”

“His name is Harry,” Draco said, feeling his stomach churn. “He’s here on holiday from England. We met and… well, we became friendly. I was having coffee with him when you called me in, actually.”

“Is he a love interest?” Snape asked, not beating around the bush.

Draco shrugged.

“Draco,” Snape warned him.

“We… We have a dinner date set for Saturday.”

“I see,” Snape said, leaning back in his chair. “What do you plan to do?”

“About what?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He must go back to England sometime,” Snape said simply. “And what will become of your new relationship when it does, hmm?”

Draco stilled and looked back down at his hands. The thought had crossed his mind before, but he had never lingered on it for too long.

“I… I don’t know,” Draco admitted.

“Right,” Snape sighed. “Well, we are going still going to have to do something about this situation you’ve gotten yourself into. From now on you are to limit both your online and in-person interaction with the man. At least publicly.”

“But our date-” Draco began, but Snape cut him off with a raise hand.

“I don’t care about some silly date. You do realise your next runway is in less than two weeks, right? And both your photographer and costume designer have made complaints to me. Raphael says you have come to his shoots unprepared and Alice tells me your clothes are looking a bit tight lately.”

Draco blushed at the comment suggesting he had been gaining weight. Although he could admit it probably wasn’t the best idea to have coffee and muffins for breakfast in the morning.

“I do not want this man distracting you from your work. After the runway we can speak about this again. But until then, you are treading on incredibly thin ice. Understand?” Snape asked, his voice cold.

Draco continued to stare at his hands sadly and nodded.

There was a dead silence that hung in the air for a good minute until Snape began speaking again.

“The good news,” he began, “is that ZAE is looking to take you on for their next ad. They’re offering a shoot for this Friday upon your agreement.”

Any other time Draco would have been very happy with hearing this news. ZAE was a new makeup and clothing company that Draco had begun noticing recently. He had wanted to begin purchasing their products, but didn’t want to do so unless he was offered an advertisement deal first.

“Alright,” Draco muttered. “I’ll do it.”

“Good. I want you to get yourself together before the shoot. No mistakes. No distractions. Got it?

“No mistakes. No distractions,” Draco repeated. “Got it. Can I go now?”

Snape nodded. “Be in at 10 on Friday. You may leave.”

Draco stood, not bothering to give his agent a second glance as he left, letting the door slam behind him as he did so. He walked clear out of the building, not giving the receptionist nor the paparazzi across the street any attention as he hopped into his Mercedes. He drove away as fast as possible and only after a few minutes did he allow himself to finally breathe.

Draco could feel an overwhelming sadness swell up in his chest. He liked Harry. He really, _really_ liked Harry. But Snape was right, Draco was distracted from his work, which had always come first up until now. Plus, what kind of a future did the two even have together, if they had one at all?

Harry would find out about Draco’s fame. Harry would have to go back to England. Harry would be nothing but a distraction from Draco’s work.

_Harry, Harry, Harry, bloody Harry sodding Potter._

Draco drove home and left his car in the basement car park, quickly walking out and up the stairs as fast as his feet would allow him. He made sure to wear his sunglasses and cover his hair in his beanie, not wanting to be recognised even for a moment by any passing strangers. He took the stairs, as being stuck in a lift with other people could prove disastrous. He had already had to move twice last year when fans and the paparazzi had found where he lived.

The moment Draco got to his flat he slammed the door and flopped down onto his parlor sofa rather ungracefully. He shoved his face into a pillow and felt the burning desire to cry, but he didn’t.

Draco took his phone out and immediately pulled up Harry’s contact to call him, but stopped when he realised what he was doing. He quickly turned off his phone and tossed it onto the table, groaning loudly in frustration.

He didn’t contact Harry for the rest of the day. Even if he wanted to, Draco would only sound miserable and would probably end up putting the man in a terrible mood as well. He figured one day away was for the best to clear his mind. To calm himself and get his shit together.

 _“What do I do?”_  he asked the empty room miserably.

There was no answer.


	18. Chapter 18

“I don’t understand,” Harry said, his leg tapping up and down nervously. He could feel something tight in his chest that refused to loosen up, and panic coursed through his mind. “Why hasn’t he called me? Or at least text?”

Harry sat in a mall courtyard with his friends after doing some light shopping. Though he hadn’t been buying anything, as he was too focused on Draco’s absence to do much else. Ron and Hermione had been giving him sad looks all day, though neither one said anything. Harry had a hard time guessing what they were thinking, but the expressions on their faces told him it wasn’t good.

“Harry…” Hermione sighed. “Maybe it’s time to face the facts.”

“What facts?” Harry asked, pulling his phone out for the thousandth time that day. Yesterday Draco had told him to expect his call, but it was 5 pm the next day and he had still gotten no word from the other man.

“Well, how do I put this gently?” Hermione asked herself. “Perhaps he’s… no longer interested?”

“What?” Harry looked at her with confusion.

“He may have ditched you, mate,” Ron said, his voice sympathetic.

“Ronald!” Hermione gasped and elbowed him in the side.

“What?” Ron asked, rubbing his ribs where he had been struck. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to sugarcoat what could be happening. I mean, the guy looked like one of those posh brats anyways. You know, the kind that buys a nice new suit, wears it once, then hangs it up and never uses it again.”

“Draco wouldn’t do that,” Harry muttered, feeling a ball of ice drop to the bottom of his stomach. “He’s not like that.”

“Or maybe he has a good reason,” Hermione tried, giving him a halfhearted smile, though her eyes showed pity.

Harry looked down at his phone, his heart sinking more and more with every passing second. He believed Draco when he told him he would talk to him soon. He waited for a few hours thinking the meeting with his manager had just taken a bit long. But by the time 7 pm passed, Harry figured that Draco had forgotten about him completely.

He tried messaging him, texting a quick  ** _hey_** , but there was no reply. He text a few more times and even tried to call around 10 the other night, but still nothing. That night, Harry barely slept. There was no word from Draco, nonetheless a mission to complete for the day. The next morning there was still no reply, even after Harry tried calling again and sending a  _ **good morning**  _text.

 _Maybe he did ditch me,_  Harry thought sadly.  _Draco’s a rich, gorgeous man who could have anything he wanted. And I’m just… me._

“Harry? Will you be alright?” Hermione asked, placing a hand upon his.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay… But I think I’m going to back to the hotel now. I probably won’t be much fun to hang out with today.”

“You sure, mate?” Ron asked. “You won’t get lost, will you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry said and stood. “See you guys later.”

Harry turned and walked away before his friends even had the chance to say goodbye. He left the mall and began walking down the sidewalk, making his way back to the hotel. It wasn’t a long walk, perhaps twenty minutes until he finally reached it. But when he got there he didn’t stop, continuing to walk with no destination point in mind. He needed some time to think. He needed air.

He didn’t stop for another fifteen or so minutes and finally reached a park. Without a second thought he strolled right through into it, the chilly wind brushing past him as he admired the colorful trees which were various colors of brown, yellow, and orange. He eventually found a bench and sat, letting out a long, tired sigh as he did so.

Harry slumped over and rubbed his face with his hands.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he asked himself in a low voice. _Why am I getting so upset over this? I barely know him for fucks sake._

Harry had experienced things like this before. There were occasional times where he would go on a few dates and try to get to know someone, only for things not to work out in the end. He had never gotten upset over it before. It was only natural if two people didn’t click together.

Harry sighed. “But I thought we _did_  click.”

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his phone rang in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out, not even reading the caller ID before answering it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Potter.”

Harry felt his heart jump and his eyes opened wide as saucers at the sound of Draco’s voice. Perhaps he hadn’t been forgotten after all.

“D-Draco!” he gasped.

“Listen,” Draco said, his voice unreadable. “Before you say anything, just hear me out first, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said, feeling his stomach churn. Was Draco calling him to cancel their date and finally end it with him?

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you yesterday,” Draco apologised quickly. “I had a hectic day at work and when I got home I ended up misplacing my phone. I didn’t find it until today, so that’s why I didn’t contact you.”

“Oh,” Harry said, beginning to feel silly for worrying in the first place.

“Do you forgive me?” Draco asked, his voice filled with something that sounded akin to nervousness.

“Of course!” Harry said instantly, a small smile beginning to form on his face. He felt the tightness in his chest disappear instantly, happy that things weren’t as he and his friends thought. “Don’t worry. Er, we’re still on for Saturday… right?”

“Definitely,” Draco said, his accented voice sounding relieved. “So, what are up to right now?”

“Oh, uh, nothing much,” Harry said honestly. “Just sitting at the park.”

“Wait,” Draco said. “Which park?”

“Um, I dunno the name,” Harry said and looked around. “It’s the one with a big water fountain in the middle. Not too far from the bridge, you know.”

“I’m here.”

“What?”

“I’m here,” Draco repeated. “I’m literally walking by the park now.”

Harry stood up quickly, his eyes wide as he searched for Draco. “Where are you? I’m by the benches near the fountain.”

“Wait there,” Draco said and Harry felt himself smile when he heard the other man laugh softly through the phone. “I’ll come to you.”

“Okay,” was all Harry could say before Draco hung up.

He sat back down with his legs tapping anxiously as he waited for Draco. There weren’t too many people at the park today, so the man would be hard to miss, or so Harry thought as he kept an eye out for him. A few minutes passed and right as he was about to call Draco back his eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

“Guess who,” Draco said, his voice low and teasing in Harry’s ear.

Harry could feel himself blush and a smile broke out across his face.

“I dunno. The Queen?”

“I am a queen, aren’t I?” Draco said happily, his voice light.

Draco released Harry and walked around to sit next to him. His hair had been tied up into a ponytail and he wore thick clothes to keep himself warm. A pair of tight black jeans, brown boots, a green parka with faux fur along the hood, and a black scarf wrapped firmly across his neck. His grey eyes were bright and gleaming as he smiled at Harry, his pink lips seeming almost glossy.

“Wow,” Harry said upon taking it all in.

“Wow what?” Draco asked, one blond eyebrow raised.

“N-Nothing,” Harry replied, trying to tame his shaky voice. “You look nice.”

Draco snorted. “Oh, please. I didn’t even try, Potter.”

“You don’t have to,” Harry said. “You could wear a potato sack for a shirt and I’d still think you’d look incredible.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry noticed the way his cheeks tinged pink at the comment. He wanted to brush his knuckles against the soft expanse of skin there, but stopped himself. It was far too soon for that.

“So where were you headed?” Harry asked curiously.

“Home from my friend Luna’s flat. She lives nearby, so I figured it was best to walk rather than drive,” Draco explained. “Plus it’s very nice out today.”

“You’re right, there,” Harry agreed and looked around. “Autumn in Paris is very beautiful. I like all the different colors, and my favorite part of the day is when the lights come on at sunset.”

“Mine too,” Draco said. “So… do you have any plans for this evening?”

“”Hm? Not really. I was just planning on going back to my hotel room and do nothing actually,” Harry told him. “Why?”

Draco didn’t answer and stood, holding his green-gloved hand out for Harry to take. Harry looked from the gloved hand, then back up to Draco curiously, but he only received a mischievous grin in return. He smirked up at him and took the offered hand, standing up as well.

“Let’s go,” Draco said simply, beginning to walk off and nearly dragging Harry in the process. “We’re losing daylight.”

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, allowing himself to be lead by the blond. Draco turned his head and gave Harry a heart-stopping smile.

“You’ll see.”


	19. Chapter 19

“I just don’t know what to do,” Draco groaned, slumped against the pale blue sofa. Luna sat beside him, listening as she sipped her tea. “Snape wants me to cut him off until after the runway, but I don’t think I can.”

 _“Then don’t,”_  Luna said simply, taking another sip.

 _“What?”_  Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“If you don’t want to cut him off, then don’t cut him off.”

“But- But-”

“How long have you been modeling now?” Luna asked.

“Since I was 18,” Draco answered. “So 7 years.”

Luna hummed and nodded, setting her teacup and saucer down onto the coffee table. Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He had come over to take her advice, seeing as she was the smartest person he knew. He desperately wanted to speak to Harry, but refused to until he got a second opinion.

_“Draco, you’ve been in the business for a long time. You have been focused on your work for years and your personal life has become almost non-existent. Maybe the time has come to focus on yourself. Find something, or someone, who makes you happy and stop worrying about what others think.”_

Draco stilled. She was right, he knew. He didn’t have much time to himself nowadays, and only had so often to visit his friends. The only reason he saw Pansy and Luna so much was because Pansy was in the business as well and Luna only lived a few blocks from him. Other than seeing his friends or family, he never went out with anyone. The last time he had been on a _real_  date was perhaps two years ago, and the press had been all over it.

 _“You’re right,_ ” Draco said.  _“I… I think I’m going to tell him.”_

_“You mean about modeling?”_

_“He will understand… I hope,”_ his throat went dry at his own words.

 _No more secrets,_  Draco thought.

 

-

 

Draco hid part of his face behind his scarf as he pulled Harry behind him. He was so focused on staying hidden and not being recognised that he almost didn’t even realise that he and Harry were holding hands for the first time. Just thinking about it made him blush a little.

Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Draco was intent on not being noticed. Usually he wouldn’t mind being seen when he was alone, and would even sign a few autographs here and there or take a selfie with a fan. But the last thing he wanted was to be seen with Harry as well, and that wasn’t how he wanted the man to find out. He had to tell him himself.

“Where are we going?” Harry repeated after a few minutes.

“We’re almost there,” Draco said as they walked over the bridge.

Draco dragged him along until they reached his building, pulling him through the basement car park and to the stairs. He avoided the lift at all cost, though Harry eyed it for a moment, then looked to Draco with confusion as if he were wondering why they were taking the stairs instead. But he said nothing, simply allowing himself to be lead upwards.

They walked until they reached the 4th floor, which was also the very top, and Draco pulled him down the hall quickly. If any of his neighbours discovered who he was, it would be a disaster. He let go of Harry’s hand and took his key out of his pocket, quickly unlocking his flat and pulling Harry inside by his sleeve.

“Wait,” Harry said. “Is this where you live?”

“No, Potter,” Draco replied with a smirk as he closed the door behind them. “I just have a key to a complete stranger’s house and let myself in.”

Harry snorted out a laugh and looked around, his eyes wide as he took it all in. He seemed shocked, to say the least, and Draco couldn’t blame him. Even he could admit his flat was pretty luxurious.

“Would you like some tea? Or coffee, perhaps?” Draco asked and headed into the kitchen. Harry followed not too far behind him.

“Er, tea is good,” he said, still looking around with wonder. “What was it you said you did for a living? Business management, right?”

“That’s right.” Draco nodded as he set the kettle on the stove.

“What kind of business?” Harry asked.

“Um,” Draco felt a lump form in his throat. “It’s mostly clothes and beauty products. And I help with advertisement for the companies.”

 _It’s not a lie,_ Draco assured himself. _I’m going to tell him more. I just need to find the right time. Maybe after a cup of tea._

“Go make yourself comfortable on the balcony,” Draco said quickly, not wanting Harry to ask him anymore questions about work. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

“You have a balcony?” Harry asked, his eyes wide with surprise. He quickly left at that, probably in search for said balcony. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on the man’s face.

After a few minutes the tea was finally ready and Draco assembled a tray. He took a deep breath and walked to the balcony with it, sliding the glass door open with his foot. Harry stood there, leaning against the railing as he watched the sun just beginning to set. Draco sat the tray down in the table, closing the door behind him silently as he watched Harry.

The man was very handsome, even from behind. His shoulders were squared and strong-looking even from beneath his coat, and his hair was shaggy yet adorable at the same time. Draco admired him for a few seconds before coughing into his hand to get Harry’s attention.

Harry turned to him, a bright smile upon his face revealing the cutest dimples Draco had ever seen. His heart made a loud ‘thud’ noise in his chest, and his cheeks began to warm ever so slightly.

“I can see the bakery from here,” Harry said, pointing to the shop down below before sitting at the table with Draco.

“Indeed,” Draco said, pouring them both a cup. “It’s probably the best place around if you have a good sweet tooth. Although they’re a bit pricey.”

“You’re telling me,” Harry snorted. “That small cake I bought was the price of two full size cakes you could buy at the store.”

Draco shrugged and took a sip of his tea, thinking to himself.  _Alright, Draco. Just tell him now. You can do it._

“Man, the view is amazing here,” Harry said in awe as the sun began to set.

“Just wait for the lights to come on,” Draco chuckled with amusement. Harry seemed like a little kid, all bubbly and excited. It was a new side of him that made Draco happy to be able to witness.

The two sat and drank their tea for maybe fifteen minutes before the sun began to sink faster. The sky faded from blue to orange, pink, and purple until the stars finally began to show overhead. The city lights started to flicker on, and in the distance Draco could even see the Eiffel Tower light up as well.

Draco stole a glance at Harry and could feel his pulse rate speed up at the sight of him. His big green eyes were bright an shining with long eyelashes framing them, while his silly glasses reflected the lights from the city around them. His lovely, thick lips were parted ever so slightly, and a look of utter amazement was written plainly across his face.

“Wow,” Harry finally said as the sun disappeared. “So beautiful… You have the best view in the entire city, Draco.”

“You think that’s nice?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. “Just wait until our date at the tower. The view from there is the best.”

Harry smiled and ducked his head down. Even with the sunlight now gone, Draco could see the man’s cheek redden in the darkness. A cool breeze brushed past them, making Harry’s hair blow out of his face for a moment. It was only then that Draco noticed a scar on his forehead. He wanted to take a closer look and ask him where he got it from, but decided not to. He didn’t want to ruin the wonderful mood that had been set.

_Okay, Draco. Now’s the time. Tell him._

Draco opened his mouth only to be cut off by a phone ringing. Harry shot Draco an apologetic look as he pulled it out and answered it. Draco tried not to listen, but guessed it was one of his friends that was on holiday with him. After a minute Harry finally hung up, stuffing the cell back into his pocket.

“Sorry, my friends were just wondering where I went off to,” Harry said and sighed. “I should probably be heading back now.”

“Alright,” Draco felt his heart drop to his stomach and stood along with Harry. “I’ll see you out. Or would you rather me walk you back to your hotel?”

Harry shook his head. “That’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

Draco nodded, escorting him inside and to the door. Before leaving, Harry stopped and turned to Draco, a small, shy smile gracing his gorgeous face.

“Thanks, Draco,” he said, his voice sincere. “This was nice.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed, heart thudding wildly in his chest. “See you Saturday?”

“Most definitely,” Harry said, biting his lip. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Draco replied as Harry left, shutting the door behind himself gently. He stared at the white door for what seemed like ages, wishing that he could run after him and ask him to come back. But he didn’t. Instead, he sat on his parlor room sofa and buried his face into his hands.

 _I didn’t tell him,_  Draco thought with dread.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco sat in his dressing room, one assistant straightening his hair as another touched up on his blush. He hadn’t even bothered learning their names, as they would probably be gone in a few weeks. They only employees that stuck around were his main photographer and his costume designer- other than them, Snape didn’t like for the employees to get too comfortable in their positions.

He sat in his chair with his new clothes given to him from ZAE, which consisted of black boots, high rise navy jeans, and a tight black button-up shirt with floral print that he had tucked into his jeans. When his assistant finished straightening his hair she pulled his bangs back with a thick, plastic black headband, making Draco groan. He always hated wearing headbands- they gave him the worst headaches during shoots.

Draco’s phone went ‘ding’ on the table, and when he picked it up he couldn’t help but smile. He and Harry had been both texting and calling each other for the past few days, both obviously becoming more and more giddy about the upcoming date. Draco decided he would tell he man who he was and what he really did tomorrow. He definitely would this time.

**are you excited?**  Harry asked.

Draco smirked down at his phone as he typed.

**_I’m mostly excited to see you in a suit_**  😉 

**I haven’t been in a suit in years** 🙄 

**but anyway, what time should I be there?**

**_Does 6 sound good?_ **

**sounds perfect!**

The door suddenly opened and the red-headed assistant, whom Draco learned was named Chloe, popped her head through. Draco rolled his eyes at her, scowling slightly. She wouldn’t make it here long, Draco knew.  _So rude. Doesn’t anyone know how to knock anymore?_

_“Three minutes,”_ Chloe said and left.

Draco waved the two assistants fixing him up away and stood. He shot Harry a quick text telling him they would speak later and stuffed it in his bag under the table. With a huff, he straightened out his clothes and checked himself over in the mirror, studying himself for a moment. He had the perfect androgynous look down, he realised, which was exactly what ZAE was looking for.

He straightened his shoulders and left the dressing room, his heels clicking beneath him as the two assistants trailed behind. People in front of him parted like the Red Sea, making way for him as he walked. He smirked as they did so, knowing that he was in control. All he had to do was stand tall, raise his chin, and all eyes would be on him. Everyone would be focused on  _him_.

_“Here he is,”_ Snape said in French as Draco neared the stage. His agent stood with a brown-haired woman and a bald man both wearing business attire. Most likely ZAE representatives, Draco thought.  _“Draco, this is Ines Berger and Adam Aude. They will be representing ZAE today.”_

_“Hello, Mr Malfoy,”_ the woman greeted, holding out her hand. Draco shook it reluctantly, trying not to grimace at how cold her hand was. She then released it and the bald man shook his hand next, thick fingers wrapping around Draco’s hand in a tight grip.

_“Hello,”_  Draco greeted politely, trying to keep a straight face.

_“The clothes suit you well,”_  Adam said, looking him up and down. His gaze made Draco feel uncomfortable, but his confidence didn’t waver.  _“It’s a shame we couldn’t put you in some leather as well.”_

_“I don’t wear real leather,_ ” Draco said, his voice strong as he spoke.  _“Nor real fur. I’m sure my agent made you aware of that. I don’t particularly want protesters and such to start throwing pig blood on me in the streets. Don’t you agree?”_

Adam’s smile wavered for a split second.  _“Yes. I suppose.”_

_“Good,”_  Draco said, not bothering to even make eye contact with the man.  _“Shall we begin then? I don’t have all day.”_

_The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can talk to Harry again,_  Draco thought, feeling quite pleased with himself. He no longer cared if the man was a distraction today. He wanted to be happy- and _Harry_ made him happy.

_“Very well,_ ” Adam said, tight-lipped.

_“Our photographer will show you-”_  Ines began, but Draco cut her off.

_“No need,”_  Draco said simply and walked onto the stage.

Draco stood in the first position, a basic pose of him simply standing there with his hands behind his back. One of his assistants quickly moved forward to fix his hair, brushing it to flow over one of his shoulders.  _At least she knows what she’s doing,_ Draco thought as she ran off the stage again. He looked to his first mark and waited as the hired photographer began taking pictures of him.

The shoot took perhaps three hours and Draco had done five different wardrobe changes in the process. It was a rather boring affair, or so Draco thought, and by the time it was finished he was more than eager to part ways with the ZAE representatives. He knew he had perfected everything and not a single person had to correct him on anything- even Snape looked rather pleased with him, and the man was never pleased with anything. Draco walked back to his dressing room with pride on his face, feeling more than accomplished.

The moment he got to his room, Draco locked the door behind him and took off his painful shoes. He grabbed his phone and slumped down into the chair, smiling as he scrolled through his contacts and found Harry’s number. But right as he was about to call the man, an unfamiliar number called him.

Huffing, Draco answered it and brought it to his ear. The moment he heard the automated message he froze, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach.

**“You have a collect call from an inmate at Azkaban Prison. This call may be monitored or recorded. To accept this call and charges, please press 1. If you do not wish to accept this call, please press 0 or hang up.”**

Draco hung up.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry sat in the back of a cab and with a shaky hand he adjusted the collar of his suit, breath hitched in his throat during the entire drive. It would be mere minutes until his date with Draco, and despite the fact that they had both anticipated today, Harry was only just now beginning to feel nervous about it.

It was a date. Their first  _real_ date.

Just thinking about it made Harry’s heart flutter in his chest. He had dressed in his new black suit and tie, then did his best to tame his wild hair. It was all for naught, though- his hair would forever be a mess and he was sure Draco would probably think he looked silly. Draco though, Harry thought, would definitely look gorgeous. He always did.

Right as he thought this his phone buzzed in his hand, and Harry looked down to read the new text from Draco.

**Ready Potter?**

**_as I’ll ever be. I’ll be there soon_ **

**Good! I’ll be waiting **😇****

Harry took a deep breath and stuffed the phone into his pocket, trying to calm himself.  _We’ve met in person before,_ Harry thought.  _Why the hell am I so nervous?_  But he already knew the answer. This date was his chance to really impress Draco, and he didn’t want to ruin it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the cab finally pulled up to the destination and Harry gulped when he saw the Eiffel Tower. He sighed and paid the driver before exiting the car, then straightened out his suit the best he could and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

Harry took a deep breath and walked forward, feeling lucky when he noticed the line to the tower wasn’t too long. Before he could move to stand in line though, someone grabbed his hand and he jumped slightly. When he turned to face the person he froze, then smiled nervously.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Draco asked, a smirk playing on his lips and his eyebrow raised. “Come on.”

“Er,” Harry said, allowing himself to be pulled along. “Don’t we have to wait?”

“Do you have your ticket?” Draco asked, ignoring the question.

Harry nodded and pulled the ticket out of his pocket, keeping it in hand as Draco practically dragged him past the line and to the tower lift. Their tickets were scanned and not a moment later they were heading up. That was when Harry had the chance to finally see Draco face-to-face.

Draco wore a fine black suit with a tight black turtleneck underneath, and his long white-blond hair was straight and cascading down one of his shoulders. His grey eyes looked practically silver in the light, bright and shining, and Harry had a hard time not gaping at him.

“See something you like?” Draco asked teasingly.

“You…” Harry felt himself blush at being caught staring. “You look nice.”

“As do you,” Draco smirked and squeezed Harry’s hand, and it was only then that he realised they were still holding hands. “You clean up well.”

“Thanks,” Harry chuckled nervously. 

“Come along, mophead,” Draco said as the lift doors opened.

 

Draco pulled Harry out and through the building to the restaurant. Before they knew it they were seated at a candle-lit table by a glass window, an incredible view of the city below them. Harry looked around in awe, wide-eyed as he took in the scenery of the lovely restaurant and the view outside. He could faintly hear Draco chuckling to himself in the background.

“You’re like a child,” Draco said, amused.

“I can’t help it,” Harry said and grinned back at the blond man. “Everything here is all so new and beautiful. I honestly never thought I’d be here.”

“Well you are now,” Draco replied, then looked down at the table, his smirk dropping ever so slightly. “So… when are you planning to leave?”

“Huh?” Harry asked, smile dropping from his face. “Leave?”

“To go back to the UK.”

“Oh…” Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say. He had been putting it off the thought of leaving for as long as possible. “I dunno. Honestly, I don’t really want to leave.”

“You don’t?” Draco asked, looking back up with a hint of surprise on his face.

“Yeah,” Harry said and shrugged. “But I’ll have to go back. Eventually. You know, for work and stuff.”

“Oh, yes,” Draco said, tight-lipped. “Right.”

The two continued to small-talk for a while, speaking of nothing and everything at the same time. That was until a waitress came to greet them, and Harry couldn’t help but notice that her eyes went wide when she looked at Draco. Harry looked from her, to Draco, then to her again, confused at what she was so surprised about. Yes Draco was gorgeous, but the shocked, almost awestruck look she was giving him was just plain strange.

“What would you like?” Draco asked, and Harry could tell that the man was obviously trying to avoid her gaze. He kept his head turned down and his eyes on the menu, and Harry could see he was visibly uncomfortable.

“Oh, um,” Harry said. “I guess the shrimp starter and the lamb meal.”

“Good,” Draco nodded, then translated to the waitress. She quickly wrote down their order and left, turning her head every now and again to look back at him.

“Er,” Harry began, confused. “Do you know her?”

Draco finally looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“The waitress. She kept looking at you.”

“Oh,” Draco waved his hand dismissively and grabbed his champagne glass. “Who knows. Perhaps we went to the same school.”

Harry nodded as the blond man took a sip of his drink. Draco didn’t seem to want to talk about it anymore, so Harry kept his mouth shut. Instead he pulled out his wallet and grabbed his card, figuring it was best to be prepared.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Huh?” Harry asked, looking from Draco, to the card in his hand, and back again. “Oh. Just getting ready to pay.”

“There’s no need for that,” Draco said simply, a sly smirk written across his beautiful face. “I’ve already taken care of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I already paid beforehand,” Draco shrugged. “For the seating and meals.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he felt torn. “B-But I can- You shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t worry Potter,” Draco said, pink lips quirked up in a smile. Harry could feel the man’s foot move beneath the table and press against his own, making him blush scarlet. “You can pay for the next date.”

“T-The next date?” Harry asked, freezing on the spot. Draco nodded and took another sip of his champagne, and Harry couldn’t help but smile brightly.

 _The next date!_  he thought excitedly.  _There’s going to be a next date!_

“So Potter-”

“Harry,” Harry interrupted him. “You can call me Harry.”

“So…  _Harry_ ,” Draco said it in such a sweet voice that Harry thought he might melt at the sound. “When was the last time you went on a date like this?”

“Like this?” Harry repeated. “Never. I mean, I’ve gone on a few before, but they were nothing fancy. And none of them ever really worked out. Er, what about you? Been on any other dates recently?”

“I wish,” Draco snorted. “But sadly, no. I haven’t been on one in a few years and my work is quite demanding, so I rarely find the time to really go out.”

“But you found time for me,” Harry pointed out.

Draco smirked and as he did this his foot brushed against Harry’s again, and he kept it there this time. “I  _made_ time for you,” Draco corrected him.

Harry found himself blushing hotly at his words, and Draco playing footsy with him beneath the table definitely wasn’t helping. Right as he was about to open his mouth to stutter out an embarrassing reply, the waitress returned and set their starters in front of them. Harry was silently grateful for the interruption.

The two ate in a comfortable silence for a little bit, yet Draco’s foot never left Harry’s. At first his heart continued to pound wildly in his chest, but after a while it finally settled and the weight of their feet pressed together became an almost pleasant feeling. In a way it made him feel grounded, like if they stopped touching Harry might just float away and never come back down.

As the night continued Harry noticed the two were receiving odd looks from some of the other people in the restaurant, but most of which were for Draco. Harry wanted to look back and ask the man why they were staring, but didn’t when he saw Draco hadn’t noticed. Or he was at least pretending not to.

Eventually the starters were taken away and their dinner was brought to them, and the waitress was all but bouncing in her heels. She said something to Draco in French, but he waved her away with a dismissive hand, replying sharply with a rude tone to his voice. The waitress pouted and left, and Harry kicked Draco lightly under the table.

“That didn’t sound very nice,” Harry said.

“She was being impolite,” Draco said simply, then smirked. “My time is precious and I don’t want to spend it conversing with the staff. Especially when I have a lovely date I could be paying attention to instead.”

Harry blushed, feeling himself smile at the comment. He quickly took a bite of his food so he wouldn’t say something stupid, but felt himself go red in the face when Draco continued to stare. After a few minutes it was almost unbearable.

“A-Aren’t you going to eat?” Harry finally stuttered out.

“Hm?” Draco finally came out of his trance. “Oh, yes. So very sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment.”

“What were you thinking about?” Harry asked.

“You,” Draco admitted and winked before taking a bite of his own food. Harry blushed even hotter than before.

 _Okay this is going good,_ Harry thought to himself.  _You already have a second date going for you. Don’t bloody ruin it._

Dinner and dessert was a pleasant affair, both making small-talk in between taking bites of their food until they were nearly finished. The sun was beginning to set outside, and Harry couldn’t help but steal glances at the view and at Draco. Both were beautiful, but if he had to choose he could look at Draco all day long and never get tired of it.

Harry noticed something then, a small bright flash of light somewhere off to his right. He ignored it at first but after a moment there was another flash, then the sound of a scuffle coming from somewhere. Both he and Draco looked over and a man was being taken out by security on the far side of the restaurant, and Harry noticed he had one of those photographer cameras around his neck. The two scuffled for a moment until the security managed to kick him out, and Harry watched on in curiosity.

Suddenly Draco was standing and Harry could feel the man tugging on his wrist, attempting to pull him up. When he looked at him he noticed Draco smiled, but there was a nervous look in his eyes that he was obviously trying to hide.

 It made Harry’s stomach churn, to say the least.

“Let’s go,” Draco said, putting on one of his award-winning smiles.

“Oh?” Harry asked, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Is the date over?” He could feel a ball of ice drop in the pit of his stomach at the thought.

“Of course not,” Draco replied, and it was then that a soft expression graced his face. “I want to show you something.”

Harry nodded and stood, following the man from the restaurant and to the nearest lift. He could faintly hear people whispering a they passed but most of it seemed directed towards Draco, which confused Harry to hell. They both ignored it though and got on the lift, neither speaking too much as they went to the top floor. Harry couldn’t help but feel more and more excited the higher they got. He would finally get to see the view from the Eiffel Tower.

“Close your eyes,” Draco said, a smile gracing his face.

“But I won’t be able to see,” Harry replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Obviously,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Close them.”

Harry huffed halfheartedly and closed his eyes. He could faintly hear the lift doors opening and Draco pulled him out by the wrist, guiding him as they walked. A breeze blew past and Harry could immediately tell they were outside, the wind lightly blowing through his hair and making him wish he had brought along a coat. But he ignored it as Draco lead him by hand.

After a moment they finally stopped and Draco grabbed both of Harry’s hands in his own, making him blush. Then the blond pulled him somewhere to the side before placing his hands on a cold rail and finally letting go.

“Alright,” Draco said in a low voice. “Open your eyes.”

When Harry did so, he felt his heart stop for a split second. His eyes went wide as he took in the view before him. He could see the entire city below, lights flickering on everywhere as the sun set, an orange, pink, and purple sky above Paris. The beginning of stars peeking out in the far distance. It was truly amazing, and Harry didn’t think he had ever seen a more gorgeous sight.

That was until he looked at Draco.

Draco stood beside him watching the sunset as well, a soft smile gracing his lips and his long hair blowing in the breeze like waves in an ocean. There was something that just…  _clicked_ inside of Harry when he saw him like that. So content. So vulnerable. So human. It made Harry want to hold him, to run his fingers along that lovely jawline, to kiss those pretty pink lips.

So he did.

“Draco,” Harry said in a low voice, but it sounded more like a whisper.

Draco turned to him right as Harry began leaning forward, his silver-grey eyes shining as a pink flush spread over his cheeks. Harry couldn’t stop himself from placing one hand on the man’s waist. The other hand came up to touch Draco’s face, and as the back of his knuckles caressed his jaw he could hear Draco gasp ever so slightly. The next thing he knew the tips of their noses were brushing against each other and Harry could hear his pulse in his ears.

“Is… Is this okay?” Harry whispered.

Draco nodded with half-lidded eyes, and Harry felt brave. More brave than he had ever felt in his entire life. In a split second he leaned forward and pulled Draco in for a gentle kiss, but before he knew it Draco’s fingers were tangled in the back of his hair, pulling him in and making it more passionate than Harry had intended it on being. The kiss was perfect, nearly searing but soft enough for a first kiss to be, and after a few moments they finally pulled away.

The two stared into each other’s eyes for a minute or so, Harry’s hands around Draco’s waist and Draco’s fingers combing through the back of his hair. Both men breathed heavily, hearts racing between them, and it was pure bliss.

“Want to come back to my place?” Draco finally asked.

“Oui,” Harry answered breathlessly.


	22. Chapter 22

The ride to Draco’s flat in his silver Mercedes was like a blur. After quickly leaving the tower, Draco had led him to his car and practically shoved him in, throwing the occasional glance over his shoulder. Harry’s mind was so busy buzzing that Draco’s odd behavior nearly went unnoticed and his sense of time completely left him. Before he knew it they had arrived and Harry was being led into the blond’s flat, heart pounding in his chest the entire time.

“Why don’t you get comfortable?” Draco suggested and removed his suit jacket, then folded it and set it on the arm of a chair. “Would you like some tea?”

Harry followed suit, removing his own jacket and doing the same before nodding quickly. “Um, yeah. Tea sounds nice.”

Draco nodded and disappeared hastily, leaving Harry alone in his rather posh-looking parlor. Harry sat on a fine dark green velvet sofa which looked like it belonged in a mansion rather than a flat, and felt quite out of place. He couldn’t help but feel like a sort of commoner in the company of a noble, sitting on said-noble’s sofa while said-noble was making them a cuppa. Just the thought made Harry feel ridiculous.

The blond man reappeared only a few minutes later with a tea tray in hand, then set it down on the table before sitting next to Harry. He crossed one leg over the other and fixed his hair, combing his fingers through it in the process. Harry couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and tucking a stray lock of hair behind Draco’s ear, earning him a surprised look in return.

“Sorry,” Harry said quickly, blushing as he pulled his hand away.

“It’s quite alright,” Draco said and smirked. “After that kiss I don’t think a little bit of touching is so outlandish. Don’t you think?”

“Y-Yeah,” Harry stuttered, watching as Draco’s perfect, slender hands moved to take his cup. “Was… it alright?”

Draco stopped and looked at Harry, teacup only an inch from his lips.

“Was what alright?”

“The kiss,” Harry said, feeling himself blush even hotter.

Draco smirked and took a long sip of his tea, then set it back down on the tray. He leaned back and pulled his legs up on the sofa, bringing one knee to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. He gave Harry a coy look, and the sight made his stomach do a flip.

“It was… acceptable,” Draco said.

“Acceptable?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What does that mean? Was it- Was it no good?”

“I didn’t say that, Potter,” Draco snorted, obviously amused. “But if I had to rate it on a grading scale, I would give it a B. Perhaps a B+ for effort.”

“Oh,” Harry said simply and looked down. “That’s… not so bad I guess.”

“But I bet you could do better,” Draco said. He moved his fingers to cup Harry’s chin and tilt his head back up. “Would you like a re-test, Mr. Potter?”

“N-Now?” Harry asked, eyes wide.

“No time like the present,” Draco answered, leaning towards him ever so slightly. His fingers moved from Harry’s chin to his face, and Harry felt his eyelids flutter shut as Draco’s soft hand cupped his cheek.

“O-Okay,” Harry replied and opened his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat at how close Draco had gotten, their noses only a few inches apart.

Before Harry could do anything, Draco kissed him first. His soft pink lips pressed against his own with only a bit of pressure, and it took Harry a moment to begin kissing back. When he did so he received a lovely hum from Draco.

Harry’s heart raced in his chest as they kissed, and his mind was buzzing so loudly that he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. His hand moved up to hold the back of Draco’s head, long white-blond hair running smoothly through his fingers as he did so. The kiss turned a bit more passionate as Draco’s mouth opened slightly, his tongue sliding along Harry’s lip in the process and making the bespectacled boy’s heart leap in his chest.

Harry parted his lips and it took Draco only a split second to begin exploring his mouth, and in that moment Harry could feel himself losing complete control. It was like he was a passenger on a runaway train, and Draco was the conductor. All Harry could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

Draco was the first to pull away after a few minutes, and when Harry finally opened his eyes again he realised he was laying against the arm of the sofa, nearly completely lying down. He had been so into the kiss that he hadn’t even noticed when Draco gently pushed him down.

The two men sat up and tried to catch their breaths, both red-faced and looking equally disheveled. Draco however, managed to recover before Harry and began sipping on his tea again, cheeks still tinged pink in a blush.

“Er…” Harry finally said. “What would you grade that?”

Draco chuckled past his tea. “A+.”

“But you did most of the work,” Harry pointed out.

“Precisely,” Draco nodded, giving Harry a teasing look.

They both laughed at that and Harry finally grabbed is own teacup, taking a sip to calm his nerves _. Two kisses in one night! How bloody lucky am I?_

“You know,” Harry said softly, setting his cup down and looking to Draco. “Things between us have been moving so fast and slow at the same time, and yet… I don’t even know your last name.”

Draco visibly stiffened and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he said something wrong. After a moment though, the man relaxed and leaned back into the sofa, his stormy grey eyes meeting Harry’s green ones.

“Malfoy,” he said. “It’s Draco Malfoy.”

Harry froze, his eyebrows furrowing at the name.

“That name… actually sounds familiar. Malfoy…”

“Um,” Draco said, a slightly panicked look gracing his face as he straightened up, making Harry begin to worry. “Well, there’s actually a reason for that. You see, I was meaning to tell you before, really. My work is-”

Draco was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. The blond huffed and pulled it out of his pocket, then hung up on whoever was calling with a scowl. He looked to Harry, an unreadable expression written across his face. He opened his mouth to speak and right as he did so the phone began to ring once again, causing the man to groan loudly.

“Er,” Harry tried, raising an eyebrow. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, yes,” Draco sighed and hung up on the caller again. He then turned it off and threw it onto the table. “That’s just my mother calling to pester me.”

“Oh! Well then maybe you should answer.”

“She can wait until tomorrow,” Draco snorted. “Parent problems, you know.”

Harry shrugged and looked away. “Not really. My parents died when I was a baby, so I never got the chance to really have problems with them.”

“Oh,” Draco said, his voice sympathetic. “I’m sorry. How did they…”

“A car crash,” Harry answered. “They died and I lived. I also got this bad boy as a souvenir.” He brushed back his fringe to show Draco his scarred forehead.

Draco said nothing, but his sharp eyebrows furrowed with concern. He reached a hand out and began tracing the scar lines with his fingers, the touch gentle and warm on Harry’s skin.

“I’m sorry,” Draco repeated softly and pulled away.

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “It was a long time ago, and I don’t even remember it.”

“But that doesn’t make it any less painful,” Draco pointed out, and the man placed his hand on top of Harry’s, causing him to blush. His heart leaped in his chest at the touch, and after a moment their fingers intertwined with each other.

 _It’s a perfect fit,_  Harry thought to himself.  _How cliché._

“This is good, though,” Draco said, the corner of his lip turning up in the hint of a small smile. “We’re getting to know each other better.”

Harry nodded and returned the smile, looking deep into Draco’s eyes.

“Yeah, we are.”

“So, Potter,” Draco said, leaning forward until their shoulders brushed and Harry could smell his expensive cologne.

“Harry. Call me Harry, Draco.”

“So…  _Harry_ ,” Draco smirked, a playful expression written across his beautiful face. “Tell me  _all_ about yourself.”


	23. Chapter 23

“-arry? Earth to Harry!”

Harry’s head snapped up to look at his friends, their faces mirroring each other with curious expressions. He had been daydreaming all day, drifting in and out of blissful moments as he recalled his date with Draco yesterday. Just thinking about their gentle touches and wonderful kisses made his cheeks heat up and a goofy smile spread across his face.

“Sorry guys, what were you saying?” Harry asked.

“Still swooning over your date with the rich, hot, gay guy?” Ron asked, obviously amused. “You look like a girl who’s just gotten her first kiss.”

“Oh Ron, let him enjoy himself.” Hermione said with a smirk. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this before- it’s quite adorable. But anyways Harry, when do you plan on introducing us to your new boyfriend?”

Harry blushed hotly. “H-He’s not my boyfriend.”

Ron snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“And I dunno,” Harry continued with a shrug. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“We could double date!” Hermione chirped, looking excited. Ron gagged and made a grossed out face, earning him a light slap on the arm. She then proceeded to start searching for places to double date on her mobile, Ron groaning with reluctance as she did so.

Harry chuckled at their antics and took a sip of his now lukewarm tea. The three of them sat inside a small brunch restaurant and were idly passing the time by as they ate their food. There were no plans for the day other than relaxing, and Harry was inwardly very grateful for being able to have a calm day to clear his head. Goodness knows he needed it after the exciting events yesterday.

“So Harry,” Ron piped up. “Has Robards contacted you lately?”

Harry froze.

“Er, no,” he replied and sighed deeply. “And I don’t really want him to.”

“Why?” Ron looked bewildered. “Aren’t you excited for your promotion?”

Harry went silent.

“Mate?”

“I… I don’t think I want it,” Harry answered honestly. “The promotion, I mean.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Ron asked, no longer shocked but rather calm now, a concerned look upon his face at Harry’s obvious discomfort. “You always used to tell us how that promotion was what you were working so hard for. That this is what you career has been leading to. Why the cold feet, mate?”

“I…” Harry signed and looked down at the teacup in his hands. “I’m just tired. I’m tired of getting shot at. I’m tired of always fighting. I used to think that getting the promotion would mean less of that. That I would be able to do more office work than anything else. But now I’m not so sure.”

Ron said nothing.

“And honestly…” Harry continued. “I’m dreading the day I have to go back to England. I’ve been putting off thinking about going back for a while. Captain Robards told me to take as much time as I need, so I’m doing just that. I don’t want to think about work anymore than I have to.

“I understand, mate,” Ron nodded. “That’s why I left the force, you know. I was sick of all the fighting and danger too. But I didn’t realise how much I dreaded it until my brother asked me to help run the joke shop with him. I leaped at the chance, and that was when I knew I couldn’t bear it anymore. So I can’t blame you. Maybe this holiday was the wake-up call you needed.”

Harry nodded, a sullen expression written across his face. He knew he hated being a cop, had known it for the past few years now. But he hadn’t realised just how much he despised it until he had come to France. Everything was so beautiful here and Harry couldn’t remember a time when he had smiled so much, and the thought of going back to his old life was a horrifying thought.

“Maybe…” Harry muttered. “Maybe it’s time I turn in my badge.”

“Harry,” Hermione said suddenly. When Harry looked to her he noticed she regarded him with a shocked expression, but he doubted it was because of his confession. “What did you say your boyfriend’s name was?”

“Um, Draco. Draco Malfoy. Why?”

Hermione looked from him, to her mobile, then back to him. 

“I think you should see this,” she said and handed him her cell. He took it, giving her a funny look before glancing down at the phone.

When he saw it he felt a ball of ice form in the pit of his stomach. It was a French news article, that much was apparent. But it wasn’t that that had him shocked, but rather the picture at the bottom. He had known something just wan’t right with Draco, especially given his suspicious behaviour. There was something he wasn’t telling Harry, something he didn’t want him to know.

“What the fuck,” Harry gasped.

Now he knew.


	24. Chapter 24

“So, Severus tells me you have a new friend.”

Draco looked up at his mother and noticed the twinkle in her eye along with the grin he knew all too well. It was one he had inherited from her, to say the least.

“What are you on about?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

“He told me something about a man named… Harry. Is that right?”

Draco sighed and set his fork down, now ignoring the lunch in front of him. The two had been sitting on the patio of Narcissa’s mansion a city away, enjoying the gentle autumn breeze as they ate and spoke. He had been meaning to tell her all about the man in the hopes that she would approve of his new, hopefully soon-to-be blooming relationship. Her opinion, or course, was  important to him, and he knew she would provide nothing but the truth.

“Yes, mother,” he nodded, feeling a smirk tug at his lips. “His name’s Harry Potter and he’s visiting from England. We’ve been getting on for a few weeks now. Just one date so far, nothing too serious… Yet.”

“Oh?” Narcissa looked quite interested. “Tell me all about him.”

Draco scoffed. “Please. I know you have sources. You could find out everything about him from his height to blood type with only one call.”

“True,” she nodded. “But I would rather hear from you. What is he like?”

“He’s…” Draco smiled to himself, “adorable. And very kind.”

“Go on.”

“He has messy black hair- more like a bird’s nest actually- and green eyes. And he has these dimples-  _ugh_ \- they’re so cute. I can show you a photo, actually.”

He whipped out his mobile and went to Harry’s Instagram, scrolling through the pictures and clicking on one to show Narcissa. She studied it for a moment and made a noise of approval, clearly seeing the attraction.

“Quite handsome, I must say,” she said. “And what does he do for a living?”

“Oh, well, um,” Draco faltered for a moment. “He’s a police officer.”

Narcissa visibly froze, the humor in her eyes quickly disappearing. Draco mentally cursed himself, completely forgetting that the law enforcement was something his mother never wanted to be involved with again- especially English cops. Not after all this time.

“Are you sure that it’s wise?” she asked him, her voice etched with concern. “You know our history, Draco. And… your father won’t like this-”

“Stop,” Draco said suddenly, feeling a cold wave rush over his entire body. The mere mention of the man made his blood pulse in his ears.

“Draco, darling. Please just listen.”

“No, mother,” Draco said, huffing. “I won’t hear it.”

Narcissa sighed and placed a gentle hand on her son’s forearm.

“He misses you,” she said softly. “He’s trying- he really is.”

Draco began to shake and looked down at his hands.

“Mother-”

“He wants to see you,” Narcissa interrupted him. “He asks for your forgiveness, even though he realises he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Did you forgive him?” Draco asked, looking up at her

“I did,” she nodded. “Not for him, but rather for me.”

“For  _you,_ ” Draco scoffed, pulling his arm away. “You weren’t the one who had to live with him. You weren’t the one who was forced to do what I did.”

Draco stood abruptly, his fingers moving to tug his sleeve down.

“Darling, please-”

“Thank you for lunch, mother,” Draco said stiffly. “I should go now. Ta-ta.”

Before Narcissa could even say a word Draco was gone, leaving out the front door and into his car without so much as glancing behind him. He slammed the car door and groaned, thumping his head against the steering wheel in the process. He had known she’d bring it up eventually, but some little part in him had hoped she wouldn’t, that she would just leave the past in the past.

 _Guess not,_  Draco thought. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, doing his best to calm his nerves. After a minute or so he sat up and was finally relaxed and able to think clearly.

“Sod them,” Draco muttered to himself grimly. _Why should I care if he approves of Harry? He has no say in what I do or who I date. Damn them both._

The mobile ringing in his pocket interrupted his gloomy thoughts, and when he pulled it out to read the caller ID, it only made him more upset.

_Damn it, Uncle Sev._

Draco sighed, ready to answer it and face whatever verbal thrashing he was due for today. It seemed like lately all he ever did was get berated or reminded of bad things. The last thing he needed right now was a bossy manager jumping down his throat, but it appeared like he had no choice but to deal.

Right as he was about to answer the call, his mobile ding’d and a text message showed up. Upon reading the name at the top of the screen:  _ **Harry**_ , he instantly smiled and hung up on Severus, immediately going to read the text.

**_hey. was just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink sometime?_ **

Draco smiled and felt his shoulders sag, feeling like there was some happiness to be found just knowing that Harry wanted to see him. He was like sunshine after a hurricane, in Draco’s mind.

**Of course. When and where?**

It took only a few seconds for Harry to respond.

**_is tomorrow around noon ok? and maybe at the usual cafe_ **

**I’m free!**

**_good_ **

A pause.

_**we need to talk** _

Draco stilled, smile dropping at those four words. That one sentence was one he knew all too well. It meant something serious, like bad news or even perhaps a breakup. Just the thought made nervousness well up in Draco’s throat.

 **About what?**  Draco asked tentatively.

But there was no reply.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry’s palms were sweaty and he fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Draco. The dull noise of the few other customers in the cafe was easily ignored, especially seeing as his mind was too preoccupied about other things. But every time the bell rang to signal someone walking in, his head whipped up only to droop back down again when he realised it wasn’t Draco.

Harry had to stop himself from taking his mobile out for the hundredth time in the past hour, knowing that every time he did he could feel a knot tie in his stomach. Seeing the picture would only make him feel nervous or perhaps even upset, and that was not how he wanted to be when he spoke to Draco. He needed to be calm and understanding, no matter how crazy it all seemed.

 _I knew something was up,_  he thought. _I should have realised. No wonder he’s Instagram famous- he’s bloody famous in real life as well!_

For a few days now he had noticed the flux of followers he had gotten on Instagram, and assumed they had come from Draco tagging him. But ever since this new picture had gotten out, he had received so many new followers that he was forced to set his account to private. Before he knew it there were thousands of requests just sitting there in his notifications.

_How could I be so blind? It was obvious!_

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang once again. But this time when he looked up he wasn’t disappointed. It was Draco.

Looking at Draco Malfoy now, it was clearer than day. He stood in the doorway wearing a thick green coat and a black scarf which he was using to cover some of his face, while his long white-blond hair had been tied up beneath a black beanie. He looked like a polar opposite from his pictures.

But Harry guessed that was exactly the point.

 _Nice disguise,_  he thought.

Draco looked around the shop until he saw Harry sitting towards the back by the wall, and Harry could immediately tell that he was nervous. To ease the tension, he offered a kind smile and waved a hand. Draco’s shoulders sagged a bit as he walked towards him, and Harry couldn’t help but notice the way he ducked his head down and hid his face.

“Aren’t you going to get a drink?” Harry asked as Draco pulled out a chair and sat. “A coffee or something?”

Draco shook his head, the concern in his eyes unmistakable despite the mask he was trying to wear to cover up his true emotions.

“No, that’s quite alright,” Draco replied, his French-accented voice soft. “You… You said wanted to talk?”

“Oh, er, yes,” Harry said, one hand fidgeting with the mobile in his coat pocket. “I just… My friend Hermione speaks French, you know.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“She studied it in school for a few years and she’s been translating everything for us while we’ve been on holiday here,” Harry continued.

“What are you getting at, Potter?” Draco asked, looking rather confused and altogether unimpressed.

“Well, yesterday she came across something online…” Harry did his best to find the words. “It was a French gossip article thing. And it had this picture…”

Harry took a deep breath and pulled his mobile out, fingers quickly swiping the screen and finding the article before he handed it to Draco. The man took the offered device and gave Harry a puzzled look before reading it.

The moment Draco saw it, Harry could instantly see the fear in his eyes.

The blond man quickly set the mobile down in front of Harry and drew his hand back, seemingly shrinking in on himself as he averted his eyes downwards. He hadn’t even read it- only saw the picture before immediately looking away, and a few moments of silence passed between them before Harry finally spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, his voice gentle. He didn’t want to scare Draco away, which was plausible considering how upset he looked.

“Because I… I like you,” Draco replied, eyes still set on the table.

“I don’t get it,” Harry said. “You didn’t tell me… because you like me?”

Draco finally looked up, his grey eyes meeting Harry’s green ones and his lips set into a thin line. His perfectly manicured fingernails began tapping on the table rather nervously.

“You don’t know what it’s been like for me.”

“Then tell me,” Harry said and reached across the table, his large hand covering Draco’s own and holding it gently. “Help me understand.”

Draco looked at Harry for a moment as if studying him, then sighed and looked down at their clasped hands.

“People use me,” Draco muttered. “People have used me all my life. During both my childhood and adulthood. And in recent years it’s gotten much worse.”

Draco took a deep breath.

“A few years ago I met a man named Anthony,” he continued. “He was kind and handsome, although he wasn’t very well-educated and had little money to his name. I overlooked that, though. I was so desperate for love at the time and I suppose I was rather naive to fall for all of his sweet talk. I almost didn’t even notice it when he began stealing from me, sneaking money out of my wallet and small antiques from my home. It was nearly six months until I finally caught him in the act and broke up with him.”

Harry remained silent, stunned by this confession.

“After him I met Justin,” Draco went on. “He was just starting out as a small-time actor at a local theatre, and I was so heartbroken that I latched onto him the moment he showed me any sort of affection. He seemed nice enough, but I quickly realised that he was using my fame as a way to boost his career. He started flirting with my agents and publicist behind my back, but thankfully my manager told me. He was blacklisted rather quickly, and I don’t think he’ll ever get another acting job in the country again.

“I tried dating many times after that, but everyone that I came across was just the same. All anyone wants me for is my money or fame, and eventually I just gave up. I would rather be alone forever than be with someone who only wants to use me. I don’t think I could bear it again.”

Harry’s grip tightened as Draco’s hand began trembling beneath his own.

“And then you came along,” Draco sniffed, and it was then that Harry noticed the wet glassiness in those grey eyes. “You didn’t recognise me, didn’t even know my name, but you liked me anyways. You’re handsome and adorable at the same time, and you make me laugh. I was going to tell you the truth eventually, but I kept putting it off because I thought it would scare you away. Or worse, you would end up using me just like all of the others.”

Draco’s free hand came to wipe at his now pink nose with another sniff, and it was clear he was trying to hold back tears.

“My mother always said I loved too easily,” Draco chuckled humorlessly.

“Listen…” Harry said gently, thumb beginning to rub against the back of Draco’s wrist. “I don’t care about any of that. Money and fame are useless to me. I want you, Draco. Just you.”

Draco snorted wetly. “That’s what they all said.”

“I liked you before I found out who you were, didn’t I?” Harry asked, then felt himself grin. “I liked you the moment I first knocked you over at that bridge.”

It only took a second for Draco to begin smirking.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he muttered, but Harry noticed his watery eyes beginning to clear up and the pinkness of his nose fading. The trembling in his hand slowly came to a stop, but Harry continued to rub circles on the back of it anyways.

“It’s true,” Harry said. “And I understand why you didn’t tell me. I’m not mad or anything. I just wanted answers.”

“Well,” Draco sighed. “You’ve gotten one. But I’m afraid you still may run for the hills when you get to know me more. I have baggage, I’m afraid.”

“I can handle it,” Harry said determinedly, his grin growing.

“Oh?” Draco raised an eyebrow as he smirked back. “Feeling courageous?”

“Scared, Malfoy?”

“You wish.”

Neither one could stop smiling at the other, and the previous tension in the air quickly dissipated. The two sat and spoke for the next hour or so, a calm wave flooding over them as they easily talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Neither one of them seemed to notice how their hands never left each other, nor the way their feet brushed together gently under the table every now and then.

Or at least, they pretended not to notice.


	26. Chapter 26

“Draco, this is a mistake.”

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, trying to stop himself from actually believing Severus’ words. He counted to ten, then opened his eyes again only to see his manager standing in front of him with his arms crossed, an unimpressed and rather sour expression written across his face.

“Perhaps,” Draco said passively and looked straight into the mirror as he felt his assistant beginning to straighten his hair. “But it is my mistake to make.”

“And here I thought you’d learned your lesson,” Severus scoffed.

“What am I supposed to do then, Uncle Sev?” Draco asked. “Tell me. Shall I be alone forever? Am I not allowed to find love for myself?”

“You don’t even know what love is,” Severus said coldly.

Draco bit his tongue and stopped himself from snapping at his manager. He closed his eyes again and took deep breaths to steady himself. He knew what it felt like to love, knew how much it hurt and tore him apart, but Severus didn’t. Severus didn’t know how much Harry meant to him. If he did, he would understand why Draco was giving himself another chance at love.

“I’m inviting him to the show this Friday.”

The words left Draco’s lips before he could stop them.

“There is nothing I can say to stop you from pursuing this, is there?”

“No,” Draco answered simply.

There was a moment of silence, and Draco couldn’t stop himself from looking at Severus once again. He noted the coldness in his uncle’s black eyes are gone, and have been replaced by something akin to a pained expression.

“If you are wrong,” Severus mutters, “and if you do not find what you are looking for, don’t come crying to me. Understand?”

Draco nodded, a lump forming in his throat at his Uncle’s words.

“Finish up and put on your first suit,” Severus said, ice on the tip of his tongue as he spoke down to Draco. “Practice begins in twenty. I don’t want a single mistake out of you today. Your career is on the line.”

“No,” Draco replied and raised his chin up, putting on the mask of superiority he had come to know so well. “My career is right here.” He then smirked and pointed at his own face, receiving a scowl from the older man.

“You’re on thin ice,” Severus warned and left, slamming the door behind him.

The new assistant who had been straightening Draco’s hair jumped at the noise, losing her grip on the iron. Draco hissed when he felt it burn the back of his ear and he had to restrain himself from jumping up and snatching the iron right out of her hand.

 _“Mister Malfoy!”_ she gasped, looking terrified. _“I’m so sorry! Let me-”_

 _“It’s alright,”_  Draco said, raising a hand to silence her. He inhaled, held his breath, then exhaled slowly before he spoke again.  _“Accidents happen. Let’s just try to hurry up and finish, yes?”_

The new assistant, Claire, he thinks her name is, sighs in relief when Draco offers her a polite smile and she nods. Draco can’t help but think Harry would be quite proud of him. Weeks ago he would have instantly fired her for slipping up like that, but now Draco didn’t seem to mind it as much.

 _He’s turning me soft,_  Draco thought with a smirk.

Suddenly his mobile began to ring in his pocket and he pulled it out quickly. He smiled when he saw the caller ID, but stopped himself from answering.

 _“Do you speak English?”_  he asked his assistant.

 _“No sir,”_  Claire answered. _“Why?”_

 _“Never mind,”_  Draco  waved his hand dismissively. With nimble fingers he swiped to answer the call and brought the mobile to his ear. “Hello, Potter.”

“I thought I said to call me Harry,” Harry said, sounding slightly exasperated yet amused at the same time. “But hello to you too.”

“Of course, dear  _Harry_ ,” Draco said with a grin, making sure to say his name ever so sweetly. “My apologies.”

“Shut up,” Harry chuckled, and Draco could practically hear the bashfulness in his voice at the flirting. “So what are you doing?”

“Just getting dolled up before practice.”

“Practice for what?”

“Practice for my next runway,” Draco answered, then brightened. “Speaking of runways, I was wondering if… perhaps you would like to come?”

“You’re inviting me to a fashion show?” Harry asked, his voice sounding surprised. “Like, a fashion show you’re going to be in?”

“Well, yes,” Draco said and bit his lip, feeling his nerves get the best of him. Perhaps it was too soon. He had only told Harry the truth a few days ago. “It’s on Friday. But I understand if you can’t go. I’m sure you’re probably busy-”

“No!” Harry suddenly said. “I would love to go if you’re in it.”

Draco sighed in relief. “Good. I’ll text you later about the details, then.”

“Great. Oh! I just remembered why I called. My friends and I were going out this weekend. You know, for drinks. We were wondering if you’d like to come along. You can invite your friends too, if you’d like,” Harry said quickly, and Draco couldn’t help but smile at how excited the man sounded.

 _So adorable,_ he thought.

“Of course,” Draco replied. “I’ll have to check my schedule just to be certain, but I can most likely make it. I’ll see if Pansy and Luna can come as well.”

“Perfect,” Harry said, sounding very much pleased with himself.

There was an abrupt knock at the door before a brown-haired man, Draco had heard his name was Paul and he was new, poked his head in.

 _“Ten minutes,”_  he said, then left.

 _“Finished,”_  Chloe said beside him, brushing Draco’s now completely straight hair with a comb.  _“Would you like to try on your outfits now?”_

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry, I have to go, Harry. Work calls, you know.”

“No problem!” Harry said. “We can talk later, yeah?”

“Most definitely,” Draco said softly, feeling a smile creep up on his face.

“Later, then.”

“Until next time.”

Draco sighed and hung up, putting his mobile away before standing. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, and still couldn’t believe the man had such an effect on him. None of Draco’s previous relationships made him feel such a way. Knowing this, there was no way he could give Harry up. Not now.

 _“Are you ready, mister Malfoy?”_  Chloe asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Draco nodded.The sooner, the better.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco sighed happily as he sunk into his sofa, body still warm and pliant after his much needed hot lavender-scented bubble bath. He wrapped himself tighter in his black silk robe before beginning to towel dry his hair, humming a soft tune to himself during the process.

He had spent all morning, afternoon, and part of the evening practicing for his upcoming runway, as per Snape’s order. Countless hours of changing outfits, strutting, standing, posing, running to positions, and following every command he was given made Draco’s feet sore and body stiff. The moment he had come home he took a bath hot enough to melt the polar ice caps and didn’t get out for a good hour; every time the water became cold he simply filled the tub again.

Draco’s mobile suddenly rang on the table, and he scowled when he noticed how far away it was. He lazily reached a leg out and picked it up between his perfectly pedicured toes before grabbing it with a hand. His smile brightened for a second before he rolled his eyes and sighed, realising it wasn’t Harry. 

“What?” Draco grumbled when he answered it.

“Well hello to you too,” Pansy snorted on the other line. “How was practice?”

“Same as usual,” Draco sighed and rested his head on the sofa’s arm. “Tedious and painful. Nothing new asides from the clothes, I’m afraid.”

“Same as usual, then,” Pansy agreed. “Well, I just wanted to check in on you before the big day. Don’t worry, Luna and I will be there. But after that I’ll be headed back to England for a few months. I promised to show Luna around and was hoping to introduce her to the family.”

“They’ll love her,” Draco said.

“I know,” Pansy replied with amusement. “Everyone loves Luna.”

Draco froze when a sharp knock came to his door, and he groaned into the phone. With a huff he stood, stretching out like a cat and doing his best to wake his body up once again.

“I have to go,” Draco sighed. “Someone’s at my door. I mean honestly, who could it be at this godforsaken hour?”

“Right, because 6 pm at night is so far fetched,” Pansy chuckled. “Remember to call me tomorrow. Goodnight, my little dragon.”

“Goodnight, you bloody bint,” Draco said and heard her laugh on the other end.

With a roll of his eyes he hung up and straightened himself out, making sure the robe was fit snugly against his body. He ran a hand through his still wet hair, grumbling to himself as he did so. Whoever it was knocked again and Draco was tempted to ignore them, but decided against it and marched to the door, throwing it open with a scowl.

 _“Can I help y-”_  Draco’s voice immediately gave up and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. His entire body froze and his eyes were wide as saucers, showing both surprise and a hint of fear behind them.

_Oh no._

“Draco,” Lucius said with an impassive face, but his voice wavered.

_Oh no!_

“It has been a long time,” Lucius continued.

_No fucking way!_

“I know you must be very upset with me.”

Draco could feel his pulse quicken. His mind began to buzz and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, deafening everything else around him.

“I just wanted to see you.”

Shivers ran up his spine and made him shake where he stood.

“I was hoping we could-”

“Go away,” Draco said, finally finding his voice. It came out as a whisper, but it was strong enough for both of them to hear. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes, blurring his vision.

“Son, please-”

“Go away,” Draco said louder, stronger, “and don’t you dare come back!”

Draco ignored the man’s surprised expression and slammed the door in Lucius’ face. His heart hammered in his chest and a few teardrops managed to make it’s way down his face as he tried to control his breathing. On the other side of the door there was silence, then the sharp sound of feet walking away. The moment Draco could no longer hear footsteps he slumped down against the door.

Draco curled up with his arms around his knees and finally started to cry. His mind began to whirl and he was suddenly overcome with feelings he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. Horrible, terrible memories resurfaced. Memories of Draco locking himself in his dark room at his father’s mansion, of him holding his hands over his ears to block out the noise coming from downstairs, of him hoping and praying that his father and the monsters wouldn’t come for him.

But they did.

Draco choked on his own sobs and his breathing became erratic, chest heaving up and down quickly, images of the past flashing through his head. He closed his eyes tight and forced himself to take deep breaths, but after a minute or so he felt as if he were going to black out at any moment.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._

He continued to breathe and tried to remember what he did the last time he had a panic attack. He remembered being eighteen and spending his first year in France permanently. He was curled up in his closet with his mother holding him gently, rocking him back and forth and petting his hair as he cried.

 _“Think of your favourite things,”_ she had told him.

Draco thought of France. Of his new friend Pansy. Of expensive clothes, cafés, and fancy restaurants. He thought of his mother and for the first time in years he knew he was safe. The monsters were gone. His father was gone.

 _Think of your favourite things,_  he told himself.

He breathed in and out, in and out, and thought of his mother once again. He thought of his now-best-friends Pansy and Luna. Of sunsets from his balcony, lavender-scented bubble baths, and silk robes. And he thought of Harry.

All at once, Draco began to calm. He thought of Harry, the man he had gotten to know for the past month or so. Harry with his mop of wild hair and his shining green eyes and his stupidly adorable dimples. Bright white teeth showing through a dazzling smile and a strange scar Draco just wanted to kiss away.

Finally, Draco could breathe again. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood on wobbly knees before making his way to the sofa. He plopped down onto the soft cushions and stared up at the ceiling, feeling completely drained and rather stupid. There were so many questions running through his mind that he wanted answers to, but he pushed them aside in favour of something else.

“I need a drink,” he muttered to the empty room.


End file.
